ĸnιgнт oғ aιr
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: Kazemaru y Edgar son muy negativos mientras que Fubuki y Owen les ayudaran para que así confíen más en si mismos y puedan estar juntos, pero ellos también tienen algo oculto de lo cual no se dan cuenta. -*Yaoi*- Edgar X Kazemaru & Owen X Fubuki
1. Chapter 1

Aqui con un nuevo fic!

Que ah diferencia de los otros... No es One~Shot!

Kazemaru: Por milagro XD

Yukiko: Calla ¬¬

Si algunas partes no tienen coherencia... ¡Mala suerte! =3

Espero les guste. Aqui Cap 1!

**Aclaraciones: **

**- Blablabla... : **_Hablan_

**- (**) : **_Piensan_

_**- *- -* : **Acciones_

**- (*1, 2, 3, 4) : **_Preguntas, Aclaraciones, Tonterías mías, etc. Al final._

_

* * *

_

**Knight of Air…**

**Cap. 1**

_Edgar Pov._

_Se acerca pronto el partido contra el Inazuma Japan…Y hace unos días un chico de cabello azulino, y un mechón en su ojo izquierdo, de aspecto andrógino puesto que llevaba el cabello largo y sus facciones eran muy finas… Ojos de un tono almendra rojizo, me ah llamado mucho la tensión._

_Fin Edgar Pov._

**- ****¡Edo-Kun! ¡Concéntrate más en el entrenamiento! ****– **Hablaba molesto un chico de cabello castaño un poco claro, ojos de un tono verdoso, alto de unos 15 años aproximadamente, iba entrando a la cancha con un balón en sus manos y el uniforme de la selección de Inglaterra **KNIGHTS OF QUEEN** **-**

**- ****L-Lo siento mucho Owen… **(*1)**- **El chico de cabello largo, color celeste claro, un gran mechón en su ojo derecho, ojos de color azul con un azul más oscuro, piel muy blanca al parecer de la misma edad que el otro joven **– ****P-Pero… ****- **Es interrumpido por el castaño –

**- ****Estas pensando en el defensa nº 2 del Inazuma Japan… ¿O acaso y me equivoco? ****– **Con una sonrisa irónica **–**

**- ****Que bien me conoces… ****- **Con una sonrisa de medio lado **–**

**- ****¡Me extraña Edo-Kun! ****– **Cruzando su brazo por el cuello de su amigo con una sonrisa eufórica **– ****Recuerda que no estuve presente ayer que nos dieron la información, así que… ¡Tienes que decirme todos los detalles de ese defensa!**

**- ****Si no estuviste ayer en la presentación… ¿Cómo sabes que es Defensa y nº 2? ****– **Poniendo su dedo índice en la frente del castaño y aplicando un poco fuerza sobre este **–**

**- ****Eh… ¡Eh! ¡Yo eh visto algunos partidos que tuvieron! ¡Como el de Qatar! ****– **Con una sonrisa nerviosa –

**-** **Aja, claro como no. ¿Cuánto quedaron? ****– **Seguía con el interrogatorio y el castaño se estaba quedando sin excusas **–**

**- ****¿2… a… 1? ****– **Un tanto desconfiado **–**

**-**** Fue 3 a 2… ****- **Dándole un leve golpe **–**

**- ****Ah… Cierto… ¡Ajajajaja! ****– **Reía nerviosamente a lo que el peliazul tenia el puño ya formado y una venita a punto de explotarle **–**

**- ****No tienes remedio… ****- **Acercándose a donde estaban sus cosas **–**

**- ****¿Edo-Kun? ****– **Camina hacia donde esta el peliazul **– **

**- ****Este es el defensa nº 2 del que hablamos… Kazemaru Ichirouta del Inazuma Japán… ****- **Mostrándole una foto **–**

**- ****¡Tengo una idea Edo-Kun! ****– **El otro lo miro extrañado e iba a decir algo pero… **- ****Y no, no es ningún milagro… ****- **Con el ceño levemente fruncido **-**

Mientras que en otro lugar, dormía placidamente ese defensa del cual hablaban, hasta que despertó de un solo estornudo.

**- ****Demonios… ¡Tan lindo sueño tenia! ****– **Sentándose en la cama y restregando su ojo con el dorso de su palma con el ceño fruncido **–**

**- ****En ese sueño… ¿Tal vez estaba cierto delantero del Knights of Queen? ****– **Pregunto una voz suave **–**

**- ****Claro que s… ¡Que no! ****– **Voltea a ver al dueño de esa voz **– ****Ah todo esto, ¿Qué haces en mi habitación Fubuki-Kun? ****– **Shirou Fubuki, cabello violeta un poco apagado, ojos de un tono gris (*2), piel muy pálida y una sonrisa muy inocente en sus labios **–**

**- ****Te vine a despertar… No dejabas de gritar "¡Edgar-Kun!" y por último me terminaste despertando… ****- **El peliazul se sonrojo al instante **– ****Era broma Kazemaru-Kun… Jajajaja… ****- **Riendo por lo bajo, bajó la atenta y amenazadora mirada del defensa **– ****Creo que cuando nos dieron la información y viste esa foto de el… Te hizo mal… -**

**- ****Te haz vuelto más malvado Fubuki-Kun… ****- **Le reprocho **-**

**-****¿Lo crees? ****– **Con su misma expresión de "soy un niño inocente y lindo…" **–**

**- ****¡Claro que si! ****– **Apuntándole **–**

**- ****¡Bueno! Pero apúrate y cámbiate que el desayuno ya esta listo… Y ya sabes como son Midorikawa y Kabeyama… ****- **Recordando la última vez que se quedo dormido, llego tarde al desayuno y esos dos ya se lo habían atorado todo **– ****Ese día me morí de hambre… **

**- ****Cierto… ****- **Recordando esa vez también y empezando a reírse **–**

**- ****¡No fue nada divertido! ****– **Ahora el le reprochaba **–**

**- ****¡Claro que si! ¡Ver como caíste sobre Goenji, Tsunami, Kidou! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Ese momento fue memorable! ****– **El peliazul no paraba de reír mientras que el ojigris estaba más que sonrojado **–**

**- ****¡S-Solo por eso! ¡Le voy a decir a Midorikawa y Kabeyama que se coman tú desayuno! ****– **Sale corriendo rumbo al comedor **–**

**- ****¡No, Fubuki-Kun espera! ****– **Cambiándose a medias y saliendo tras del delantero **–**

Estas mañanas ya eran muy comunes entre el defensa y el delantero. Se habían vuelto muy amigos gracias a que Fubuki siempre le subía la moral al peliazul y viceversa, a parte de quedar en la misma habitación y poder conocerse muchísimo mejor. (*3)

**- ****¡Fubuki-Kun, no! ****– **Se escucho desde afuera, todos los que estaban en el comedor voltearon a ver hacia la puerta que se vino abajo luego de que un chantajista Fubuki y un molesto Kazemaru le cayeran encima **– ****B-Buenos días… ****- **Con una sonrisa nerviosa **–**

**- ****K-Kazemaru-Kun… Q-Quítate que pesas… ****- **Hablaba el pobre Fubuki debajo del peliazul **–**

**- ****¡Eh! ****– **Se levanta y lo ayuda **– ****Lo siento Fubuki-Kun…**

**- ****¡Que se habían tardado ya! ****– **Hablo el rubio verdoso, Midorikawa con dos platito de arroz **–**

Tanto Kazemaru como Fubuki se le quedaron viendo de una forma muy rara a Midorikawa.

**- ****¿Q-Qué pasa…? ****– **Una sonrisa nerviosa y protegiendo sus platitos **–**

**- ****Más vale y no sea nuestro desayuno… ****- **Sentenciaron los dos **–**

**- ****¡Claro que no! Uno es el mío y el otro… Es el de Hiroto… ****- **Come tranquilamente hasta que el mencionado llega y se lo quita **- **

**- ****Midorikawa… ¡¿Qué rayos te dije de comerte mi desayuno si llegó tarde? ****– **Le pregunto molesto viendo la partecita que le faltaba al arroz **–**

**- ****¿Qué…? ¿No lo hiciera? ****– **Preguntó sin acordarse bien de las palabras del pelirrojo **–**

**- ****¡¿Y entonces? ****– **Ese chico si que lo sacaba de sus casillas sin el más mínimo esfuerzo **–**

**- ****… ¿Te lo vas a comer o no? ****– **Ignorando la ira de su amigo **–**

**- ****¡Argh! ****– **Todos comenzaron a reír por la actitud infantil que tenían los dos **–**

**- ****¿Por qué se tardaron tanto, Fubuki, Kazemaru? ****– **Les pregunto un chico de cabello castaño oscuros al igual que sus ojos y una banda naranja en su cabeza **– **

**- ****Es que tuve que despertar a Kazemaru-Kun que no dejaba de soñar con E… ****- **Kazemaru toma el plato de Midorikawa y le mete de un solo un poco de arroz en la boca a Fubuki, casi atragantándolo **–**

**- ****¡F-Fubuki-Kun! ¡Si que estas delirando vamos come! ****– **Una risita nerviosa **– ****¡Nos tardamos porque…! ¡Fubuki-Kun no encontraba su osito cariñosito! ¡Si eso! ****– **Con las manos atrás de su cabeza **-**

**- ****Emh... Muy… Bien… ****- **Endou podría ser muy inocente pero sabia que Kazemaru mentía **–**

**- ****¡Kazemaru-Kun estas matando a Fubuki-Kun! ****– **Le advirtió el moreno pelirosa viendo como Fubuki trataba de respirar **–**

**- ****Ups… ****- **Viendo como el pelivioleta se ponía de color morado **–**

Luego del incidente y de que Tsunami ayudara a Fubuki a respirar, todos estaban en el entrenamiento, Kazemaru estaba en la banca con una toalla alrededor de su cuello y tomando un poco de agua.

**- ****(*¿Por qué no puedo sacármelo de la mente? Cada que trato es para que lo piense aún más… Quisiera… Quisiera…*) ****– **Los pensamientos del peliazul fueron interrumpidos ya que cierta chica de cabello verde oscuro llegó a dar un aviso **– **(*4)

**- ****¡Chicos! ¡Acérquense todos! ****– **Todos obedecen y arman un circulo alrededor **– ****El equipo Knights of Queen ah invitado al Inazuma Japan a una fiesta de amistad. Al parecer nos quieren conocer antes del partido, nos piden que vayamos de gala…**

**- ****¿Cuándo? ****– **Preguntó Kidou **–**

**- ****Hoy en el palacio a las 6 PM… ****- **Terminó Aki de explicar **–**

**- ****¿Gala? ****– **Ciertamente, el moreno no estaba acostumbrado a vestirse de esa manera **–**

**- ****Significa que debemos usar un traje negro con una corbata… ****- **Le explico Tachimukai mientras hacia ademán de una corbata **–**

**- ****¿Eh? ****– **Se imagina con el traje negro todo apretado y una gran corbata que parece de payaso roja con puntos amarillos **- ****¡¿Ellos quieren que usemos eso?**

**- ****¿Eh?**

**- ****Después de todo… Ellos están acostumbrados a vestir así, ya que este es un país de Caballeros…** **- **Explico Megane **–**

**- ****Muy bien… Preparen todo para esta noche, ¿Esta bien? **

**- ¡Si! – **Contestaron todos con euforia menos el peliazul que se había vuelto a sumir en sus pensamientos, ya que al escuchar "_Knights of Queen_" tenía un leve sonrojo al pensar en ver a _esa _persona… **–**

**- ****¿Kazemaru-Kun? ****– **Le llamó Haruna a lo que el chico se exalto y le volteo a ver **- ****¿Pasa algo malo?**

**- ****¡C-Claro que no! E-Es que… ****- **No se le ocurría nada bueno **– ****Es que estaba pensando en… ¡En donde Fubuki-Kun dejo su osito cariñosito! ¡Eso es! ****– **De pronto sintió un aura espeluznante detrás de el **–**

**- ****Kazemaru-Kun… ¡Que yo no tengo un osito cariñosito! ****– **Un poco sonrojado y molesto, Fubuki **–**

**- ****¡Sigues delirando Fubuki-Kun…! ¡Vamos! ¡Te llevare debajo de ese árbol mejor…! ¡Adiós Haruna…! ****– **Empujando al delantero hacia el árbol **–**

**- ****Te va a crecer la nariz de Pinocho… Kazemaru-Kun… ****- **Habló Fubuki dejándose por el defensa **–**

Ya los dos sentados bajo el árbol…

**- ****¿Estas nervioso? ****– **Le pregunto **–**

**- ****¡Claro que si! No me imagino en que mundo poder verle de frente… ¡¿Qué debo hacer? ****– **Histérico **–**

**- ****Primero, conocerlo bien, segundo hacerte su amigo, tercero… Declararte… ****- **Con una sonrisa **–**

**- ****¡¿Estas loco acaso? ****– **Tomándolo por los hombros y moviéndolo de un lado a otro **- ****¡¿No escuchaste? ¡No se en que mundo le podría ver a la cara sin que me de un paro cardiaco o quede como un tonto sin palabras!**

**- ****¡Cálmate! ****– **El peliazul hace caso **– ****Es la segunda vez en el día que me quieres matar… Mira… Se lo que en realidad te preocupa de todo esto… Y es… **

**- ****El no ser correspondido… ****- **El otro asiente **– ****Pero…**

**- ****¡Nada de "Pero", Kazemaru-Kun! ****– **Le reprocho poniéndole el dedo entre las cejas **– ****No sabrás si no lo intentas.**

**- ****Que grandes consejos Fubuki-Kun… Gracias… ****- **Le agradece a lo que el otro asiente **– ****Pero tú también estas en un dilema con alguien que no me haz querido contar… ¿Cierto? ****– **Picándolo con el codo **–**

**- ****Eso… ¡Ese no es el tema! ****– **Sonrojado **–**

De vuelta con el peliazul y el castaño… Habían pasado por el campo en donde entrenaba el Inazuma Japan (A petición de Owen, bueno… de Edgar y su impaciencia mejor dicho). Miraban hacia el árbol en donde estaban el peliazul y el pelivioleta discutiendo sobre el tema de sus respectivos amores.

**- ****¿Crees que estuvo bien hacer eso…? ****– **Su voz sonaba nerviosa **–**

**- ****¡Claro! ¡¿Cuándo mis ideas han fallado Edo-Kun? ****– **Pregunto con altanería el castaño apuntando hacia arriba **–**

**- ****Si te dijera todas las veces… No terminaría… ¿No crees? ****– **El otro chico se cae al suelo **–**

**- ****Como… Le bajas la moral a las personas… Edo-Kun… ****- **Tomándose del hombro del mencionado y levantándose **–**

**- ****Lo siento. ****– **Se disculpo **–**

**- ****Esta bien… Pero solo no te vayas a poner todo arrogante y vayas a hacer alguna bobería… ¿Queda claro? ****– **Le sentencio **–**

**- ****¡Claro! ****– **El otro le empieza a desordenar el cabello **–**

**- ****¡Genial! Pero no por tus sentimientos vayas a dejarte ganar en el partido. ¿Entendido? ****– **Volvió a sentenciarle **–**

**- ****Que si… Pero… Luego del FFI… No lo volveré a ver… ****- **Con un tono algo triste y bajando la mirada **–**

**- ****¡EDO-KUN! ****– **Edgar se exalta por el gran gritó **- ****¡Deja ya de verle solo el lado negativo a las cosas! ¡¿Acaso y no sabes que existen los aviones? ****– **Le volvió a subir el autoestima **–**

**- ****Cierto… Pero… ¡¿Y si no me corresponde y me cree un loco homosexual y aparte violador de menores? ****– **Cayendo en la histeria a lo que su amigo se acerco a una pared a golpearse la cabeza… Su amigo si que era demasiado negativo en todo **–**

**- ****¡Hay Edo-Kun! ¡Si te corresponde se casan y si no por lo menos el ya sabrá tus sentimientos! ¡No te va a creer un loco homosexual y mucho menos un violador de menores! ¡¿Qué son 2 años de diferencia? **(*5) **– **Edgar estaba a punto de rechistar de nuevo **- ****¡No, no tiene novio o novia, el chico lindo y adorable que esta a su lado es solo un amigo de nombre Shirou Fubuki, delantero nº 9, originario de la Secundaria Hakuren! ****– **Calmándolo **–**

**- ****Aja… Si como que no… ****- **Owen lo ve confundido** -**** ¿Y no estuviste en la presentación de información verdad? ¡Mentiroso! ****– **Le señala **–**

**- ****¡Dos cosas! ¡Una: No me señales que es de mala educación Edo-Kun! La segunda… ¡Mira! ¡Kaze-Chan se esta quitando la camisa! ****– **Apunta hacia el campo de juego y saca su móvil y empezando a escribir algo **–**

**- ****¡¿Dónde? ****– **Voltea a ver a lo que Owen aprovecha y escapa **- ****¡Rata! ¡Me engañaste regresa aquí ahora mismo! ¡OWEN!**

**- ****¿Escuchaste eso? ****– **Preguntó un Kazemaru confundido a Fubuki **-**

**- ****Es solo tú imaginación Kazemaru-Kun… ****- **Sacando su móvil y viendo un mensaje… **-**

**- ****¡Presta! ****– **Tratando de ver el mensaje **–**

**- ****¡No es nada! ****– **Levantándose con una sonrisa **- ****¡Vamos! ****– **Corre hacia el campo de juego **–**

**- ****¡Oye Fubuki-Kun espera! ****– **Corriendo tras el **-**

**

* * *

**

**(*1): **_No se si realmente Edgar~Kun le dice así... ¡Pero aquí si! ¡¿Bien? XDDD_

**(*2): **_¿Son de ese color verdad? Si no... ¿Que color? XD_

**(*3): **_Aquí Fubuki si se lesiono en el partido contra Korea, pero no se fue y se quedo ¡¿Bien? owo_

**(*4): **_Esta parte corresponde a una de las del capítulo 86_

**(*5): **_Kazemaru tiene 13 y Edgar 15._

¡Los esperamos en el siguiente super capítulo en el mismo super fanfic!

(?)


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les traigo el capítulo 2!

Espero les guste TT_TT

Si algunas partes no tienen coherencia... Pues... ¡Da igual! X3

**Nuevas aclaraciones:**

(*1) - Al final del capítulo / (1*) - Al principio del capítulo.

* * *

(1*): _Uno que otro cambio de lo que paso en el capítulo 86 nwnUUU_

(2*): _Una tremenda disculpa a ls fans de Fuyuka o_OUU_

_

* * *

_

**Knight of Air…**

**Cap. 2**

_Kazemaru pov._

_Edgar Valtinas… Quisiera saber… Si corresponderás verdaderamente a estos sentimientos… Si verdaderamente eres tú el que me apoyara… Si todo no es un misero e iluso sueño… Como muchos otros que se pierden en la memoria… (*1)_

_Fin Kazemaru Pov._

**- ****¡Kazemaru-Kun! ****– **De nuevo esa voz tan suave, pero que ahora le despertaba. Shirou Fubuki de nuevo pero ahora vestido con un elegante traje negro de gala **–**

**- ****¿Qué pasa ahora Fubuki-Kun…? ****– **Frotándose los ojos y con una cara que reflejaba la pura pereza que sentía **–**

**- ****¡Nada! ¡No más que te quedaste dormido y faltan 5 minutos para irnos al palacio a ver a Knights of Queen! ****– **Kazemaru se cayó de la cama. ¡¿5 minutos? Se cambio lo más rápido que pudo, cuando ya estuvo listo y en la puerta Fubuki empezó a reírse a lo que Kazemaru solo atino una cosa… **–**

**- ****¿Me…? ****– **

**- ****¡Te engañe Kazemaru-Kun! ¡Faltan todavía 45 minutos! ****– **Fubuki seguía riendo mientras que Kazemaru tramaba un plan para estrangular a esa pequeña rata, le había vuelto a engañar **–**

**- ****¡No se vale, esta si me las pagas! ****– **Lo carga **–**

**- ****Oigan Kazemaru, Fubuki íbamos a practicar con Fidio, ¿Quieren ve…? ****– **El Capitán del Inazuma Japan abrió la puerta y de repente le cae Fubuki encima **–**

**- ****¡C-Capitán! ****– **Un apenado Fubuki se levanta rápido de encima de Endou… Mientras Kazemaru se reía **- ****¡Kazemaru-Kun deja de reírte!**

**- ****¡L-Lo siento E-E-Endou, Fubuki! ¡Jajajaja! ****– **Estaba en el suelo mientras se agarraba el estomago con las dos manos tratando de contener la risa, pero era inútil **–**

**- ****Esta bien… Bueno creo que mejor me voy ya… ****- **Sale corriendo rápido de allí, siempre que alguien estaba junto a Kazemaru y Fubuki… Salía lastimado gravemente (*2) **–**

**- ****Que malo eres Kazemaru-Kun… ****- **El chico por fin había tranquilizado su risa y se había sentado estilo indio en el piso **–**

**- ****Perdón… Jaja… ****- **Limpiándose una pequeña lagrima **–**

**- ****Bueno… Iré por algún refresco. ¿Quieres algo? ****– **Abriendo ya la puerta **–**

**- ****¡Una cocoa! **(*3) **– **Muy feliz **–**

**- ****Vale, ahora regreso. ****– **Salio por la puerta y cerrándola tras de si **–**

**- ****(***_**Definitivamente se ah vuelto más malvado que antes… Debería de encerrarlo en el cuarto de aseo por todo un día…**_***) ****– **Tramando su plan, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un móvil y una tonada un tanto pegajosa **– ****(***_**C… ¿Caramelldansen?**_***) ****– **Con una gotita **– **(*4)

Kazemaru gateo hasta la mesita que estaba junto a la cama de Fubuki, tomo el móvil morado de Fubuki.

**- ****¿Moshi… Moshi? ****– **

**- **_**¿Eh? ¿Fubuki-Kun?**_**– **Una voz gruesa al otro lado del auricular con un eje de sorpresa y confusión –

**-** **Ah salido un momento… ****- **Le informo tratando de adivinar de quien era la voz del otro lado **–**

**- **_**Oh… ¿Y con quién tengo el gusto de hablar? **_**– **Preguntó **-**

**- ****Kazemaru Ichirouta. ****– **

**- **_**¡¿Kazemaru-Kun? **_**– **Un tanto exaltado **–**

**- ****¿Me conoces? ****– **Preguntó **– ****Olvida esa pregunta, ¿Quién eres? ****– **De pronto del otro lado se escucho un gran estruendo **-**

**- **_**¡N-Nadie! ¡S-S-Solo dile a Fubuki-Kun que…! ¡Edo-Kun espera! ¡Que le llamo O…! ¡No, todo menos eso! ¡No te atrevas! **_

**- ****… ¿Qué…? ****– **Al otro lado solo se escuchaba unas palabrerías sin sentido y a dos personas peleando, luego un gran aullido y algo cayendo **–**

**- **_**¡No era necesario lanzar a Dolly por la ventana Edo-Kun! ¡Y no, no es normal, un perro no tiene alas! **_(*5) _**Perdona Kazemaru-Kun… Dile a Fubuki-Kun que llamó Owen… ¿Si? **_**– **Con una voz melosa, de esas que te hacen cuando luego te amenazaran **–**

**- ****A-Ah… C-C-Claro O-Owen-San… ****- **Cortando, ve el teléfono **– ****(***_**Owen… ¡Es de Knights of Queen! Philip Owen si no mal recuerdo… E-Eso significa que… El tal "Edo-Kun" era…**_***) ****– **

**- ****¡K-Kazemaru-Kun! ****– **El mencionado subió rápidamente la mirada hacia la voz que le veía un tanto atónito… Después cayo en porque lo veía así y escondió el teléfono tras de si **–**

**- ****¡A-Ah! ¡Fubuki-Kun! Es que… El teléfono estaba sonando y tal vez podría y seria algo importante, conteste y cuando me preguntaron mi nombre y lo dije se asustaron y se escucho un gran estruendo y un tal Edo-Kun y un tal Owen y, y… ****- **Fubuki ya se había acostumbrado a que su amigo, cuando estaba nervioso, hablara así de rápido **–**

**- ****¿Owen? ¿Edo-Kun? ****– **Se reprimía mentalmente por no haber llevado el teléfono **– **

**- ****Del Knights of Queen. ****– **Kazemaru lo acorrala en la pared con una sonrisa medio de psicópata **– ****Más te vale que confieses Shirou Fubuki…**

**- ****¡A-Ah! ****– **No se libraría fácil de esta hasta que… **-**

**- ****¡Todos salgan ahora mismo al campo de entrenamiento! ¡Nos vamos hacía al palacio! ****– **Se escucho la voz del entrenador Michiya Kudou por todo el lugar, como con un megáfono y luego un **"¡Hai!" **de parte de todos los jugadores **–**

**- ****¡V-Vamos o llegaremos tarde! ****– **Se quita el agarre de su amigo y salio corriendo por la puerta **–**

**- ****(***_**Se libro de esta… Pero la próxima…**_***) ****– **Kazemaru salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta para así comenzar a caminar hacia el campo donde se fijo que iban dos jóvenes peleando, el primero de cabello rojo y el otro de cabello amarillo verdoso **– ****(***_**Hiroto y Midorikawa… Parecen una pareja de ancianos… **_***) ****– **Viendo divertido a los dos jóvenes, el rubio verdoso molestando al pelirrojo con su cabello y el otro dándole advertencias de que le dejara en paz si quería seguir jugando fútbol **– ****(***_**Fubuki-Kun había dicho que faltaban todavía 45 minutos… ¿Tan rápido paso el tiempo?**_***) **(*6)

Ya en el autobús se sentó junto a Fubuki el cual le había guardado el puesto… Decidió que luego le torturaría… Si… Una buena tortura estaría muy bien… Luego de unos minutos llegaron al palacio, todo estaba muy bien decorado y con mucho glamour… Digno de la realeza…

**- ****(***_**Típico de Inglaterra…**_***) ****– **Pensó pesadamente puesto que tendría estar con mucha pero mucha "ética" y con Fubuki cerca seria imposible no tratarle de matar ya sea con comida o tirarlo al suelo y sentarse sobre el **–**

**- ****Bienvenidos Inazuma Japan… ****- **El mismo chico amigo de Edgar, Owen, salio a recibirles, mandándole una mirada cómplice a Fubuki, la cual paso desapercibida por el peliazul pero no para el pelivioleta el cual solo sonrío de medio lado **–**

**- ****Gracias por invitarnos… ****- **Respondió el entrenador Kudou **–**

Todos estaban "disfrutando" de la fiesta… Mientras que en la mansión que había allí…

**- ****¡Edo-Kun vamos sal! ****– **Jalándolo para que saliera **–**

**- ****¡No Owen! ****– **Agarrándose del marco de la puerta **-**

**- ****¡Por favor! ****– **Luego de un jalón muy fuerte logro que se soltara del marco y lo llevo a rastras hasta la fiesta **– **(1*)(*7)

**- ****J-Juro que luego te mató… ****- **Le amenazo a lo que el castaño hizo caso omiso **–**

**- ****Claro, claro… ¡Vamos te presentare con el Inazuma Japan! ****– **Muy feliz **–**

**- ****¡¿QUÉ? ****– **Se sonrojo al instante, ya estaban enfrente de todo el equipo mencionado, Edgar con unas miradas amenazadoras hacía Owen y Owen con una sonrisa amplia **–**

**- ****Inazuma Japan… Les presento a nuestro capitán del Knights of Queen… ****- **Mirando divertido la reacción de Kazemaru al ver al Capitán **-**

**- ****Eh… U-Un gusto conocerles… Mi nombre es Edgar Valtinas… ****- **Tratando de hablar normalmente, pero estar frente a ese defensa le hacía subir la sangre a las mejillas y hacerle desconectarse del mundo **–**

**- ****¡Un gusto Edgar! Mi nombre es Mamoru Endou. Soy el capitán de Inazuma Japan… ****- **Extendiéndole la mano **–**

**- ****S-Si… ****- **Estrechando su mano con la del portero **–**

**- ****Hm… Kazemaru-Kun, vuelvo en unos minutos…****- **Poniendo su mano en el hombro del mencionado **–**

**- ****¿Cómo? No Fubuki-Kun no me dejes solo… Me moriré de aburrimiento o de si no de pánico… ****- **Tratando de que el delantero se quedara **–**

**- ****No me iré por mucho… Solo serán unos pocos minutos, además… No estarás solo, puedes hablar con **_**Edo-Kun**_**… ****- **Caminando apresuradamente dejando a un Kazemaru prendido en sonrojo **–**

**- ****E-Ese… Ese diablillo… ****- **Con el puño ya formado **–**

**- ****Ne. ****– **Kazemaru sintió una mano en su hombro al voltear se encontró con el castaño que les había presentado a Edgar **– ****Un gusto conocerte personalmente… Kazemaru-Kun… ****- **Con una sonrisa **-**

**- ****¿Eh…? ****– **

**- ****Ah, no me eh presentado. Lo siento. Mi nombre es Philip Owen, hablamos hace como una hora… ****- **Haciéndole recordar la extraña conversación **–**

**- ****C-Claro… Owen-San… ****- **Con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa **–**

**- ****Edo-Kun, no seas huraño y ven a saludar a **_**Kazemaru-Kun**_**, además… Ya sal de detrás de esa plata ¿Quieres? ****– **Edgar salio de detrás de la bendita planta y tosiendo un poco se acerco a los dos **–****Ah… Discúlpalo Kazemaru-Kun, solo es así cuando esta nervioso…**

**- ****O-Owen ya hablaste demasiado…****- **Un aura malvada, el castaño sabia que el delantero le mataría en algún momento **–**

**- ****¿S-Sabes Edo-Kun…? ¡Creo que Mino-Chan me llama! ****– **Corre a toda prisa hacia el palacio siendo seguido con la mirada por un confundido y avergonzado Kazemaru y un molesto y vengativo Edgar **–**

**-**** Dis… Disculpa su comportamiento, Kaze… ¡Ichirouta-San…! ****- **Se disculpo por la actitud tan infantil de su amigo, aunque lo que realmente quería era abrir conversación con el peliazul **–**

**- ****Esta bien… Algo así me pasa a diario… ****- **Recordando a su querido amigo Fubuki que le sacaba canas verdes **– ****Y… Por favor… Llámame "Kazemaru" además… Creo que eres mayor que yo… ¿O me equivoco? ****–**

**- ****Estas en lo cierto… Kazemaru-Kun… ****- **Con una linda sonrisa la cual hace que Kazemaru casi se desangra al verla **– **(2*)

**- ****¡Edgar-San! ****– **Se escucho una voz desde atrás de los dos jóvenes los cuales voltearon y se encontraron a una chica de cabello violeta, ojos de un tono azulado, un hermoso vestido blanco con una flor negra alrededor de la cintura, que se acerco a ellos **– ****¿Oh…? … Hola Kazemaru-San… ****- **Saludo la chica cortante a lo que el mencionado solo levanto levemente la mano y sonrío débilmente **–**

**- ****¿Qué sucede Fuyuka-San…? ****– **Le molesto un poco la forma de saludo que le dio al peliazul pero lo disimulo **–**

**- ****Edgar-San… ¿Podemos hablar?… ****A solas****… ****- **Viendo como Kazemaru se tensaba un poco al escuchar _A solas_ **–**

**- ****¡Ah! C-Claro que si… Disculpen… ****- **Hizo una leve reverencia y se alejo de allí **–**

Mientras que en la misma habitación en la que minutos antes estuvieron peleando Owen y Edgar, ahora se encontraba el primero acompañado del joven pelivioleta (*8) y ojos grises tirando a un verde apagado, estaban viendo desde la ventana todo lo que pasaba con los peliazules y como Fuyuka le había llegado a aguar el plan.

**- ****¡¿Pero qué? ****– **Abre la ventana **- ****¡Ed…! ****– **El pelivioleta le adivino las intenciones y le tapo la boca, cayendo los dos al suelo** –**

**- ****¡Shh! ¡Esto podría venir para bien Owen-Kun! ****– **Quitando la mano de la boca del mencionado **–**

**- ****¿Para bien? ****– **Volteándose a ver al chico de test pálida **– ****Explica.**

**- ****Bueno… Conociendo a Kazemaru-Kun, no va a dejar de mirar de reojo los actos que haga Fuyuka-San y mucho menos Edo-Kun… ****- **Se acercaron de nuevo a la ventana y como predijo Fubuki, el peliazul estaba cerca de la mesa de las comidas, tomando un poco de comida al azar, sin quitar los ojos de los dos chicos **–**

**- ****Y Edo-Kun va a estar igual… Hablando con Fuyuka pero sin quitarle ojo a Kazemaru-Kun… ¡Eres un genio Fubuki-Kun! ****– **Abrazando al menor y moviéndole de un lado a otro **–**

**- ****¡O-Owen-Kun! ****– **Todo sonrojado **–**

**- ****Aja jajá, l-lo siento. Se me paso la euforia… ****- **Separándose del pequeño, levantándose y ayudándole **– **

**- ****N-No esta bien… ****- **Con su típica sonrisita de "soy un niño inocente" **–**

**- ****Vale, vale… ****- **Volviéndose hasta la ventana **– ****(***_**No me puedo creer que yo le este dando consejos de amor a Edo-Kun… ¡Mientras que yo estoy en un dilema sobre el mismo tema! **_(*9) _**Si que es irónico…**_***) ****– **Mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Fubuki, ¿De verdad se enamoro? ¡No! ¡Talvez solo es su simple imaginación! O… ¿No? **– ****Ne… Fu-Fubuki-Kun…**

**- ****Dime… ****- **Volteo a verle **–**

**- ****¿A ti…? ¿A ti te gusta alguien? ****– **Traga saliva **–**

**- ****¿Qué si me gusta…? ****– **Sonrojado **– ****Si… ****- **El mayor asintió **– ****¿Y a ti, Owen-Kun…?**

**- ****C-Creo que si… ****- **Con una tímida pero amplia sonrisa **–**

**- ****H-Hm… (***_**Quisiera saber quien es esa persona… Y más importante… Si soy yo… Espera… ¡Shirou Fubuki! ¡¿Qué demonios piensas? ¡Déjate de estupideces ya!**_***) ****– **Sacude la cabeza **–**

**- ****¿Te pasa algo? ****– **Mirándolo curioso y acercando mucho su rostro al del otro chico lo cual le exalto **–**

**- ****¡¿A mi? ¡C-Claro que no Owen-Kun! ¡Aja jajá! ****– **Ríe nerviosamente **–**

**- ****Si tú lo dices… (***_**¿Eso…? ¡No estoy delirando! Mejor luego veo esto… Y... ¡Ah que complicado es todo!**_***)**

**- ****(***_**Definitivamente el amor es complicado…**_***) ****– **Pensó embozando una sonrisa viendo la cara de profundos celos de Kazemaru **-**

**

* * *

**Es lo mejor que puedo hacer...

Acepto tomatazos y demás uwu

* * *

(*1): _¿Muy cursi? Si me pase un poquito creo XD_

(*2): _En el buen sentido claro... No más hará el ridículo públicamente y bueeee... ôwô_

(*3): _Me encanta la cocoa ;w;_

(*4): _Ese es el ringtone de mi móvil e-e_

(*5): _Mi prima hizo eso una vez, solo que con su perro Lunny~ Luego de eso no lo volvimos a ver ô-o_

(*6): _En los fanfics si Kaze-Chan ^w^_

(*7): _Esto me pasa a menudo así que se me ocurrió ponerlo ;3_

(*8): _Bueno yo le veo el pelo de ese color a Fubu-Chan, ¿Ok~? X3_

(*9): _Rima ;D_


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 ¡Listo! X3

Espero les guste, se que soy asquerosa escribiendo...

Pero bueno... uwu

Sin algunas partes no tienen coherencia... Búsquenlas! òwó

**Nuevas aclaraciones:**

(*1*) - En medio de los párrafos -

* * *

(1*): _**Los japoneses tienen la creencia de que las personas predestinas a estar juntas se encuentran unidas por un hilo rojo atado al dedo meñique. Es invisible y permanece atado a estas dos personas a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, de las circunstancias etc. El hilo puede enredarse o tensarse, pero nunca puede romperse. Esta leyenda surge cuando se descubre que la arteria ulnar conecta el corazón con el dedo meñique. Al estar unidos por esa arteria se comenzó a decir que los hilos rojos del destino unían los meñiques con los corazones; es decir, simbolizaban el interés compartido y la unión de los sentimientos.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Knight of Air…**

**Cap. 3**

_Owen Pov._

_Siempre me había regido por la creencia de "El hilo rojo del destino" _(1*) _que nunca se equivoca… Que esa es la única y verdadera realidad de la vida amorosa… Pero si se equivocase… ¿Seria mi caso? Sea cual sea debería averiguar la respuesta… Necesitando la ayuda de quien creo y es mí persona predestinada… Shirou Fubuki. _

_Fin Owen Pov. _(*1)

**- ****Ne… Kazemaru-Kun ya se esta tardando… ****- **Bufó Fubuki viendo que el peliazul no realizaba acción alguna **–**

**- ****¿Tardando? ****– **Un confundido Owen **- ****¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado que haga?**

**- ****Tirarle una rebanada de pastel a Fuyuka-San. ****– **Con una sonrisa de niño inocente, a lo que Owen solo se cayó al suelo **-**

**- ****Definitivamente… Tú engañas a las personas con esa adorable carita de que no rompes un plato… ****- **Levantándose **–**

**- ****Me lo dicen muy a menudo… ****- **Poniendo su dedo índice en su mentón y viendo hacia arriba **–**

**- ****… ****- **Solo se limito a sonreír tiernamente para si mismo viendo tal gesto del menor **– ****(***_**Hilo rojo del destino... ¿Será…?**_***) ****– **Bajando su vista hacia su meñique y luego dirigiéndola fugazmente al meñique del otro **– ****(***_**¿Real…?**_***)**

Mientras que en la mesa de la comida, Kabeyama y Midorikawa se sentían en el paraíso, por tanto Kogure no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de hacerles una broma a esas personas estiradas que se encontraban allí. Hasta que Haruna le frustro su plan.

**- ****Kogure-Kun. Compórtate. ****– **Quitándole el bote de salsa picante al pequeño de cabello azulado y ojos naranjas **–**

**- ****¡Ah! ****– **Con cara de berrinche, cuando la peliazul se alejo saco de su bolsillo otro botecito de salsa y con su típica risita **– ****Shishishishi… ****- **Destapo el bote y empezó a echárselo a toda la comida **–**

**- ****Kogure-Kun si que es travieso…****- **Habló Kabeyama con millones de platos de comida **–**

**- ****Bueno… ****- **Viendo desconfiadamente su comida que tenía un ligero tono rojo **– ****Oye, Hiro-Chan… ****- **Le llamó a lo que el chico pelirrojo volteo a verle **–**

**- ****Tú solo me llamas así cuando algo amenaza mi salud o ni bien mi pobre vida… ¿Qué quieres? ****– **

**- ****¡Como eres de malo Hiro-Chan! Yo solo te quería ofrecer un pedacito de este delicioso plato de fideos… ****- **Con una mano mostrándole los fideos y con la otra jalándole la mejilla al otro chico **–**

**- ****¿Qué? ****– **Un tanto desconcertado. ¡¿Desde cuando ese tonto que siempre le molestaba era amable y bueno con el? Tomo desconfiadamente el plato, tomo la cuchara, la introdujo en su boca y… Salio corriendo por un vaso de agua **-**

**- ****Me lo imaginaba… ****- **Con una sonrisa estilo Kogure **– ****Pobre Hiro-Chan… Jajajaja… ****- **Riendo levemente y tapando su boca para contener las ganas de sacar una gran carcajada **–**

**- ****Midorikawa…**** - **El chico de los goggles le veía de mala manera a lo que el rubio verdoso solo asintió desganadamente **–**

**- ****Bueno, bueno… Iré a ver si esta bien y a disculparme… Pero el tiene la culpa… ****- **Inflando las mejillas **–**

**- ****¿Porqué lo dices? ****–**

**- ****Por ser tan adorablemente molestable… ****- **Con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Kiyama **– ****Señor Papel… ¿Estas bien…?**

**- ****No me dirijas la palabra si quieres seguir viviendo fenómeno de pelo verde… ****- **Dándose viento a la boca con la mano **–**** Pica…**

**- ****¡Oye! ¡Con mi hermoso cabello no te metas! ****– **Arreglándoselo y jalándose levemente la colita **– ****Estas celoso de mi hermosa cabellera… ¡Si hasta puedo ser modelo de shampoo! ****– **Egocéntrico **–**

**- ****Si, lo que tú digas… ****- **Con una gotita **- ****¡¿Era yo el que estaba en Gemini Storm y tenía peinado de cono de helado, verdad? ****– **Había dado en el clavo **–**

**- ****¿Gemini Storm…? ¿Peinado de…? ¡Hiro-Chan! ¡Acordamos no hablar sobre ese tema! ****– **El pelirrojo tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia **- ****¡Por lo menos el mío no parecía de Goku en forma Saiyajin cuando estabas en Génesis! ****– **Hiroto se cae al suelo **–**

**- ****Ves mucho anime… ¡Y ya dejemos el tema de los cabellos y los antiguos equipos del Instituto Alien! ¿Bien, Midorikawa? ****– **Tratando de calmar su ira **–**

**- ****Lo que digas Señor Papel… ****- **Sonriendo **–**

**- ****¡Que no me digas así! ****– **Enserio le gustaba hacerle enojar **-**

**- ****Bueno Hiro-Chan… No te pongas así… ****- **Dándole unas palmadas en la espalda **–**

**- ****¿Acaso te gusta el masoquismo o es que quieres morir tan pronto, eh Midorikawa? ****– **Acercando sus manos al cuello del mencionado **–**

**- ****Ninguna de las dos Hiro-Chan… Me gusta hacerte enojar y quiero seguir haciéndolo. Es que eres tan lindo y adorable… ****- **Adelantándose al otro que por mientras se quedo pensativo analizando las palabras del ojinegro con un ligero sonrojo **–**

**- ****(***_**¿El me cree…? ¿L-Lindo y adorable…? ¡No! ¡Solo esta bromeando y quiere molestarme como siempre!**_***) ¡Midorikawa eres un tonto sin remedio! ****– **Alcanzándolo **–**

En otro lugar de la mesa… Un peliazul estaba sentado en una de las sillas, el codo apoyado en la mesa y su mano deteniendo su mejilla, mientras tenía una ligera miradita de odio combinada con aborrecimiento hacia Fuyuka.

**- ****(***_**¿Quién se cree? ¡Solo porque sea la "hijita" del Entrenador no tiene derecho a tratarme así y mucho menos de quedarse a solas con Edo-Kun…! Espera… Kazemaru Ichirouta escúchate… ¡Te oyes como una colegiala enamorada y celosa!**_***) ****– **Se empieza a reprimir mentalmente y ah sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro, hasta que vio una silueta frente a el, al levantar su vista se encontró con unos profundos y hermosos ojos azulados, una cabellera larga y azul, vestido con un traje blanco muy elegante **– ****H-Hm…**

**- ****Perdona la tardanza… Kazemaru-Kun… ****- **Con una sonrisa, sentándose al lado del menor lo cual hizo que este se estremeciera un poco **–**

**- ****¿A-Ah? ¡N-No te preocupes Ed…! ¡Edgar-San…! ****- **Sonríe **–**

**- ****Llámame Edo-Kun. ****– **El menor asiente **–**

Los dos jóvenes permanecen en silencio, los dos disfrutaban de la calma pero ahora por alguna u otra razón… Desearían que sus ruidosos y fastidiosos amigos estuvieran allí.

**- ****Ne… Kaze-Chan… ****- **El mencionado se sorprendió un poco por el apodo que le propino el mayor, pero le agradaba que le llamara así. Si alguien más hubiera que no fueran el y Fubuki, le hubiera dado una paliza de la que se recordaría años. **–**

**- ****Dime, Edo-Kun… ****-**

**- ****Hm… ¿Te gusta alguien en especial? ****– **Directamente **–**

**- ****¿El que de que de quien de cómo? ****– **Sonrojado, el mayor soltó una leve risita por como actúo el pequeño **– ****Bueno… S-Si… ****- **

**- ****Que bien… (***_**¡Vamos Edgar, no te vayas a poner todo histérico! ¡Recuerda las palabras del raro de Owen!**_***) ****–**

**- ****¿Y tú, E-Edo-Kun…? ****– **Fijando su vista en el mencionado **–**

**- ****Pues… Supongo que si… ****- **

**- ****G-Genial… ****- **

**- ****¡Edgar-San! ****– **De nuevo esa vocecilla de la cual Kazemaru ya estaba hasta la coronilla **– **(*Perdón Fans de Fuyuka, pero este fic va a tener Anti-Fuyuka… e-e*) **(***_**¡¿De nuevo con Kazemaru?**_***) Ah… ¡Me dejaste plantada allá! ****– **Reclamándole **–**

**- ****S-Sobre eso…**** -**

**- ****(***_**¿Dejo a Fuyuka plantada…? ¿Para venir hasta aquí ah charlar conmigo…?**_***) ****– **El tono rosa se volvió a apoderar de las mejillas del defensa **–**

**- ****No me lo puedo creer… ¿Prefieres la compañía de este idiota afeminado a la mía…? ****- **Ese comentario hizo enojar a Kazemaru pero hizo enfurecer a Edgar **–**

**- ****¡Oye! ¡¿Pero que demonios te…? ****– **Kazemaru se levanto de la silla rápidamente golpeando con sus puños contra la mesa **–**

**- ****Calma Kaze-Chan… ****- **Tomando delicadamente los hombros del mencionado y sentándolo, el defensa se sonrojo un poco. El delantero se giro hacia Fuyuka **– ****Te agradecería que actuaras como una verdadera señorita y no insultes a las personas, en especial a Kazemaru y mucho menos en mi presencia. ****– **Cerro los ojos momentáneamente ante la mirada atónita de la pelivioleta **–**

**- ****¡Pero Edgar-San…! ****– **Trato de reprimirle pero… **-**

**- ****Pero nada Fuyuka. ****–**

**- ****¡Señorita Fuyuka para ti! ****– **

**- ****¿Disculpa, Señorita? Eso es una tremenda mentira Fuyuka. ****- **

De los ojos de Fuyuka empezaron a brotar lágrimas, al parecer de cocodrilo, se fue corriendo y gritando cosas como "Edgar idiota" entre otras más, que no eran importantes ya para el. Kazemaru estaba boquiabierto… ¿El peliazul le había defendido? No se lo podía creer todavía. El mayor se volvió a sentar a su lado, la silla un poco más pegada a la del otro.

**- ****Lamen… ****- **Iba a disculparse pero fue interrumpido por Ichirouta **–**

**- ****Edo-Kun… Te lo agradezco mucho… ****- **Con la mirada baja **–**

**- ****Kaze-Chan… ****- **Sube la mirada del ojimarrón y se encuentra con una imagen muy adorable. Kazemaru con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, un lindo rojo carmesí en sus mejillas y una sonrisa muy sincera… En verdad le dieron ganas de besarlo, pero se contuvo **–**

**- ****Gracias en verdad… ****- **

**- ****N-No es nada… ****- **

Se iban acercando cada vez más al rostro de su contrario. Faltaban solo míseros y escasos centímetros para unir sus labios en lo que tanto ansiaban ambos… Un centímetro más, solo uno y…

**- ****¡Edo-Kun! ****– **Los dos chicos se separan muy sonrojados y volteando la vista hacia el otro lado. El escandaloso chico se colgó de su cuello **–**

**- ****Hola Kaze-Kun… ****- **Saludo Fubuki **–**

**- ****Owen… Te voy a matar… ****- **El mencionado sonrío **–**

**- ****F-Fubuki-Kun… Que mal momento… ****- **Dejando caer su cara contra la mesa **–**

**- ****¿Lo crees? ****– **Su típica sonrisita **–**

**- ****¡Definitivamente! ****–**

**- ****¡Vamos Edo-Kun! ****– **Lo levanta **–**

**- ****¡E-Espera! ¡¿A dónde vamos? ****–**

**- ****Ya solo vamos… Kaze-Kun, Fubu-Kun… Ya regresamos. ****– **Se lleva a Edgar cerca de una fuente de agua que había cerca de allí **–**

**- ****¡Kaze-Kun! ****– **Abrazándolo, pegando su mejilla con la de Kazemaru y moviéndolo de un lado a otro **–**

**- ****Me arruinaste una muy buena oportunidad… ****- **Dejándose por el ojigris y con un tono depresivo **–**

**- ****La fiesta apenas comienza Kaze-Kun… ****-**

**- ****¡Pero…!**

**- ****N-A-D-A. Luego de lo que Edo-Kun le dijo a Fuyuka-San, esta a andado rondando los lugares y colocando trampas para el y para ti, especialmente para ti… ****- **Viéndolo con una sonrisa **–**

**- ****A-Ah… ****-**

**- ****¡Tan rápido que creces mi querido Kaze-Kun! ****–**

**- ****¿Y tú…? ****– **

**- ****¿Yo…? ****–**

**- ****Te vez demasiado apegado a Owen-San… ****- **Picándolo a lo que el delantero se sonrojo de sobremanera **–**

**- ****¡¿Owen-Kun? ¡Claro que no! ****– **Negando rotundamente **–**

**- ****¡Si como no! ¡Te apuesto que por eso fue que me dejaste solo! ¡Te fuiste a tomarle fotos mientras se cambiaba o te fuiste a violarlo! ¡Confiesa! ****– **El ojigris estaba tan rojo como una manzanita… Ese defensa le había atrapado **–**

**- ****¡Kazemaru-Kun no hables tonterías! E-El y yo… C-Claro que no… Y… Y… ****-**

**- ****Si estuviera hablando tonterías… No estarías sonrojado… ****- **Pasa sus dedos por las mejillas rojas del chico **– ****No tartamudearías... ****– **Pone su dedo sobre la nariz del delantero **- ****¿No crees Fubu-Chan? ****–**

**- ****¡C-Claro y o-obvio que no! ****–**

Con Owen y Edgar…

**- ****¡¿Por qué tuvieron que llegar justo en ese momento? ****– **Estaba arrodillado frente a la fuente jugando con el agua de esta misma **–**

**- ****Ya calma Edo-Kun… ****- **Comiendo un poco de pastel **– ****Si quieres puedes decirle que se quede aquí esta noche… **

**- ****No es tan mala la idea… ****- **Levantándose **- ****¿Y tú invitaras a quedarse a Fubuki-Kun, no? ****– **Owen se sonroja y casi se atraganta **–**

**- ****¡¿Qué? ****–**

**- ****No te hagas… Dejaste tú teléfono en la habitación ****– **Aventándolo, a lo que el castaño por poco y no lo atrapa **– ****Me mataba la curiosidad y lo revise… Tienes 14 llamadas de el bajo el nombre de "Fubu-Kun" y un corazón, 52 mensajes y el del día en que fuimos a ver su entrenamiento… Justo hay uno que dice… ****"****El plan esta en marcha… Espero que prontos nos veamos y nos pongamos de acuerdo… ¡Te quiero Fubuki-Kun! Atten. Owen-Kun, tú… Amigo.****" – **A cada palabra del peliazul… El castaño se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo **– ****Muy… Curioso… ¿No crees? ****– **Con una sonrisa **–**

**- ****¡E-Edo-Kun! ¡N-No vuelvas a revisar mi teléfono! ****–**

**- ****No vuelvas a dejarlo cerca de mí. ****– **Con una sonrisita gatuna **–**

**- ****Hm… ¡Que malo eres Edo-Kun! ****–**

**- ****¿Yo…? ****–**

**- ****¡Claro y obvio que si! ¡Desde ahora no me voy a volver a olvidar de mi teléfono! ****–**

**- ****Empiezas mal… ****- **Revisándolo **–**

**- ****¡Oye! ****– **Se lo quita **–**

**- ****Es la venganza por haberme quitado mi momento con Kaze-Chan. ****–**

**- ****¿Uhhh? ****– **Picándolo con el codo a lo que el ojiazul se queda medio confundido **– ****Con que "**_**Kaze-Chan**_**"**

**- ****Ahh… B-Bueno… ¡Hay ya basta! ****-**

**

* * *

**

Como dije soy asquerosa escribiendo, pronto encontrare un trabajo que me vaya anillo al dedo... Como...

Leer fanfics que si sean geniales, ;D

* * *

(*1): _De nuevo me quedo un poco cursi D=_

_

* * *

_**Agradecimientos a:**

*** lauriyaxelxsiempre **

*** Necromancia**

*** Gana Hibiki**

*** HiZaKi**

*** Love-Fubuki**

*** 3N4M0R4D4**

Por sus reviews =3


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 Listo! X3

* * *

**Knight of Air…**

**Cap. 4**

_Fubuki Pov._

_Si tú fueras mi persona destinada… ¿Podría tomar libremente tú mano y entrelazar tus dedos con los míos? Decir "Te quiero" o aún más "Te amo" sin temor alguno de ser rechazado, corresponder verdaderamente los sentimientos de una persona que solo quiere encontrar la felicidad a tú lado… _

_Fin Fubuki Pov._

**- ****¡¿Y qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a decirles que se queden! ****– **El peliazul se le queda viendo con una cara de poca confianza **–**

**- ****¡¿Y si no aceptan y nos creen unos locos homosexuales violadores de menores que se quieren aprovechar de su poca inocencia? ****– **Owen volvió a acercarse a una pared a golpearse la cabeza **–**

**- ****¡No nos creerán unos locos homosexuales violadores de menores que se quieren aprovechar de la inocencia que NO tienen! ****– **Edgar era demasiado negativo respecto al tema del amor **–**

**- ****¿Estas…? ****–**

**- ****Si Edo-Kun, muy, muy seguro. ¡Ahora vamos! ****–**

Los dos regresan a donde estaban sus respectivos enamorados, se quedaron en shock al verlos. Kazemaru estaba sobre Fubuki… Luchando y llenos de pastel. Los mayores se voltearon a ver y asintieron, tomando a los pequeños, Owen a Fubuki y Edgar a Kazemaru.

**- ****¿Qué les pasa? ****– **Viendo como Kazemaru tenía pastel en todo el mechón, en la cara y por más, en el fino y elegante traje **–**

**- ****¡Fubuki-Kun ah empezado! ****– **Inflando las mejillas graciosamente y con un ligero sonrojo al ser sostenido por Edgar **–**

**- ****¿Fubuki-Kun? ****– **El castaño bajo la vista hasta el mencionado que tenía una sonrisa inocente **– **

**- ****Yo no hice nada… (***_**Nada que no le vendría bien a Kazemaru-Kun para su futura y pronta relación con Edo-Kun**_***) ****– **Suelta una leve risita que se parecía a la que hacía Kogure cuando hace una travesura **–**

Los otros tres se le quedan viendo un poco sorprendidos, Fubuki si que era malvado tras esa facha de niño dulce.

**- ****¡Si claro como que no! ¡Solo me hiciste imaginar a E…! ****– **Se calló por unos momentos con un rojo carmesí adornando sus lindas mejillas **–**

**- ****¿Si, Kaze-Chan…? ****– **Fubuki se soltó de Owen y se acerco hasta su amigo a jalarle las mejillas mientras se acerca a su oído **– ****Imagínate a Edo-Kun en ropas menores… Solos, en una habitación, en medio de la noche… Y… ****- **Owen lo toma de nuevo al ver como el peliazul menor estaba que explotaba de rojo **–**

**- ****Fubuki-Kun… ****- **El menor sube su mirada **– ****Casi haces que Kaze-Kun se desangre… ¿Qué le dijiste…? ****–**

**- ****¿Yo? Nada… ****-**

**- ****… Luego lo voy a averiguar… ****- **Subiendo su mano a su barbilla **–**

**- ****E-Emh… K-Kaze-Chan, Fubu-Kun… ¿No les gustaría quedarse esta noche aquí…? ****– **Habló Edgar con un tono rosa en sus mejillas **–**

**- ****Ah… ****-**

**- ****¡Claro que si Edo-Kun! ****– **Respondió rápidamente el ojigris, robándole las palabras al defensa **–**

**- ****¡Bien! ¡Fubu-Chan se queda conmigo! ****– **Gritó eufórico Owen a lo que se gano un tremendo porrazo de parte de Edgar **–**

**- ****No grites idiota. ****–**

**- ****L-Lo siento… Hehehe…** **-**

**- ****Genial, Kaze-Kun y yo le iremos a avisar al Entrenador. ****– **Tomando de la muñeca a Kazemaru **–**

**- ****De seguro y lo encontraremos con la Entrenadora Hitomiko… ****- **Siendo jalado por el ojigris **–**

**- ****No es mala idea…** **-**

Cuando los dos jóvenes se alejaron, el peliazul mayor soltó un suspiro de alivio. Mientras que su amigo le palpaba la espalda levemente.

**- ****Bien hecho Edo-Kun. Ahora tienes toda la noche para poder estar junto a Kaze-Kun… ****- **Con una sonrisa pervertida **–**

**- ****¿No estas pensando en lo que me imagino, verdad? ****– **Viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo **–**

**- ****¿En qué piensas…? ****– **Haciéndose el inocente y jugueteando con el pelo largo del ojiazul **– ****Dios Edo-Kun… Eres un pervertido… ****- **Negando con la cabeza **-**

**- ****¡¿Pervertido? ¡Si el pervertido eres Tú! ****– **Dándole de nuevo un porrazo de lleno en la cabeza **–**

**- ****Itai, Itai… ****- **Sobándose **–**

Luego de unos minutos los menores venían regresaron, y como siempre, peleando…

**- ****¿Era tan necesario desperdiciar el postre? ¡Más bien MI POSTRE! ****– **Le reprimía Fubuki a Kazemaru **–**

**- ****Era para una dulce y noble causa, Fubuki-Kun… ****- **El mencionado tironeaba de su hombro mientras traía una cara de puchero **–**

**- ****¡Lo se! ¡pero mi postre! ¡Con mucha suerte se lo logre quitar a Midorikawa y tú se lo tiras a Fuyuka! ****– **Llorando a mares por el bendito postre **–**

**- ****Dile a Owen-San que te consiga otro… ****- **Con una sonrisa viendo como el chico se sonrojaba **–**

**- ****¡Y tú a Ed…! ****–**

**- ****¿De nuevo peleando? ****– **Les pregunto el ojiverde revolviéndoles los cabellos a los dos **–**

**- ****Lo sentimos…****- **Respondieron los dos **–**

**- ****La fiesta esta pronta a terminar… ¿No vamos ya…? ****– **Propuso Edgar a lo que los otros tres asintieron, los mayores iban caminando adelante charlando y una que otra vez volteando a ver a los menores que iban un poco más atrás **–**

**- ****¿Y bien…? ****– **Habló el ex-Capitán de la Secundaria Hakuren a lo que recibió una mirada de curiosidad del defensa nº 2 de Raimon y del Inazuma Japan **- ****¿Vas a desperdiciar la ocasión o se lo dirás? ****–**

**- ****C-Creo que… Se lo… Diré… ****- **Con su vista dirigida a la espalda del mayor, pelilargo, Edgar Valtinas… **-**

**- ****Eso es genial… ****-**

**- ****¿Y tú con Owen-San? ****– **El chico se sonrojo **–**

**- ****Supongo… Y creo que si… ****-**

**- ****¡Muy bien! ****–**

**- ****Pero no vayan a hacer nada pervertido… Recuerda que Fuyuka anda rondando por los alrededores… ****- **Al terminar de decir esto salio corriendo pasando por en medio de los dos mayores, seguido por el ojimarrón **–**

**- ****¡Shirou Fubuki cuando te alcance…! ¡Lo vas a lamentar! ****– **

**- ****¡Si es que me alcanzas! ****–**

Los dos mayores los veían con una gotita en sus frentes… Esos dos si que eran… ¿Infantiles? Si y mucho, pero adorables…

**- ****Fubu-Kun si que es un poco malvado… ****- **El castaño solo soltó una leve risa **–**

**- ****Si duda… Pero aún así… ****- **Viendo como los dos jóvenes caían al suelo y daban vueltas **–**

**- ****Logró enamorar a uno de los rompecorazones más conocidos del Instituto… ¿Cierto? ****– **Picándolo con el codo **–**

**- ****Hehehe… ****-**

Por fin llegaron hasta donde se encontraban los dormitorios del Knights of Queen, justo agradecieron los dos mayores que las habitaciones que les tocaron fueran las más alejadas de todas las demás.

**- ****Si alguien se entera que tenemos a los pequeños del Inazuma Japan aquí… No van a matar…****- **Habló la puerta tras de si y dejándose caer **–**

**- ****¡P-Podemos decir que los secuestramos o… o…! ¡Nuestros hermanos perdidos! ****– **Owen reía nerviosamente rascándose la cabeza para luego recibir un porrazo, por tercera vez, de Edgar **–**

**- ****S-Si les es molestia… Podemos… Podemos irnos… ****- **A Kazemaru no le gustaba causar molestias a las demás personas y mucho menos a las personas que quería… **-**

**- ****¡Nada de eso Kaze-Chan! ****– **Tomo al pequeño de la mano y lo jalo hasta la puerta abriéndola **– ****Hasta mañana… Owen, Fubuki-Kun… ****- **Se despidió de los dos y se llevo al pequeño peliazul a su habitación. El castaño y el delantero se quedaron viendo a la puerta con una sonrisa **-**

**- ****(***_**Edo-Kun…**_***) ****– **Con un ligero sonrojo **–**

**- ****… (***_**Edgar Valtinas… ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer? ¡Un caballero no actúa antes de pensarlo bien! ¿Ahora que hago…?**_***) ****– **Con un ligero sonrojo **–**

**- ****Nuestras… Nuestras manos… ****- **Susurró el menor, a lo que el mayor volteo a ver y se dio cuenta de que sus manos aún estaban unidas, sonrojándose al instante **–**

**- ****¡¿U-Ueh? ¡L-Lo siento Kaze-Chan…! ****– **Estaba a punto de soltarse de la mano del otro pero este mismo le detuvo… Entrelazando sus dedos entre los del caballero **– ****¿Kaze…?**

**- ****E-Esta… Bien… ****- **Sus mejillas adornadas con un tono rojizo, los labios entreabiertos, algunos mechones de cabello desarreglados debido a las peleas constantes con Fubuki… Para los ojos del delantero se veía realmente… **-**

**- ****(***_**¿Apetecible…? ¡Edgar quita esos pensamientos pervertidos de tú mente!**_***) ****– **Sacude la cabeza **–**

El menor hizo algo inesperado para el mayor, lo cual fue acercarse hasta el a abrazarlo hundiendo su cara en su pecho y oliendo la fragancia de Edgar. Este último se sonrojo ante tal acto del pequeño, pero le abrazo. Luego de unos minutos los dos estaban en el suelo en la misma posición, Edgar abrazando de manera protectora a Kazemaru y acariciando su cabello mientras que el otro tenía la mirada dirigida a un punto cualquiera con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, con sus manos rodeando desesperadamente al mayor…

**- ****Kaze-Chan… ****- **Quiso empezar a hablar el más alto pero fue callado por el menor **–**

**- ****Me… Me gustas… ****- **En un susurro inaudible **–**

**- ****¿E-Eh…? ****– **El menor sube su mirada para encontrarse con los azulinos ojos del mayor **–**

**- ****Edo-Kun… Me gustas…**** -**

Mientras que en la habitación del castaño (*Soy mala… Imagínense que pasara luego con Edgar y Kaze-Chan XD*). Fubuki estaba acostado en la cama y se puso a ver un poco de televisión mientras que Owen estaba leyendo un libro al lado de el, aunque discretamente analizándole con la mirada.

**- ****(***_**¿Su cabello…? No… Tal vez… ¡Sus ojos! No tampoco… ¿Su actitud? Un poco… Pero… ¡No se que es…!**_***) ****– **Una dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos **–**

**- ****Owen-Kun… ****- **Apartando su vista del televisor para dirigirla hasta el castaño **–**

**- ****Dime, Fubu-Chan… ****- **Bajando el libro **–**

**- ****¿Quién es la persona que te gusta…? ****– **El mayor se sonrojo **–**

**- ****(***_**¡Oportunidad! ¡Oportunidad! ¡No la vayas a desperdiciar Philip Owen…!**_***) ****– **Se acerca aún más al menor **– ****Un pequeño y adorable chico… De nombre… Shirou Fubuki…**

**- ****¿Q…? ¿Qué…? ****– **Se sonroja violentamente, dentro de si estaba una felicidad incontenible… **-**

**- ****Si… ****- **Todo sonrojado **– ****(***_**¡C-C-C-C-Calma! ¡Q-Q-Que no te vaya a cundir el pánico y te vayas a desmayar! ¡Waah!**_***)**

**- ****Owen-Kun… Y-Yo… ****-**

**

* * *

**¿Corto? ¡Perdón!

Estoy con unos problemas familiares así que no eh podido estar tanto tiempo escribiendo...

Espero les guste~


	5. Chapter 5

Este capítulo trae MidoXHiro, OwenXFubuki y EdgarXKaze... Espero les guste

Me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar en una situación romántica ¬¬

* * *

**Knight of Air…**

**Cap. 5**

_Midorikawa Pov._

_Hiro-Chan. Aunque siempre te hago enojar, te molesto, dices que me vas a matar, dejar paralítico, entre otras cosas que no quiero recordar. Quiero decirte que la verdad… Así trato de demostrarte mis verdaderos sentimiento, pero al parecer… Es la peor forma._

_Fin Midorikawa Pov._

**- ****Yo… O-Owen-Kun… I… ****- **Estaba a punto de contestarle pero se fue la luz **- ****¿Eh? **

**- ****Hay… Genial. ****– **Bufó rodando los ojos **–**

**- ****Ne… Owen-Kun. ****– **El otro volteó a verle, mientras que Fubuki se acerco mucho a su rostro **– ****Yo… Igual... Me gus- ****- **Antes de que pudiera terminar el otro había unido sus labios. El menor se sorprendió pero le correspondió… Mientras que el reloj daba las 12 de la noche y fuegos artificiales empezaron a iluminar el cielo ayudando a las estrellas… **-**

En la otra habitación se encontraba Kazemaru viendo los fuegos artificiales con un tono rosa en sus mejillas y una sonrisa, luego sintió unos brazos sobre el.

**- ****¿Hm? ****– **Un tanto confundido subió levemente su mirada al mayor **–**

**- ****Lo pensé… Y me importa un comino y medio lo que vaya a decir la gente… También me gustas… ****- **Todas esas palabras las había susurrado en el oído del menor el cual cerro los ojos, que ahora el tono rosa se iba convirtiendo en un rojo carmesí **–**

**- ****Ah… H-Hai… ****- **Tratando de volver a ver la ventana evitando los pensamientos "oscuros" que le había implantado el ojigris, minutos atrás **–**

**- ****Kaze-Chan… ****- **El otro hizo un leve ruido para que el mayor continuara **– ****¿Alguna vez besaste a alguien…? ****– **El menor se separo con un poco de brusquedad, lo cual hizo que el mayor se quedara muy confundido pero luego vio como el pequeño estaba todo sonrojado y con una mano en su boca **–**

**- ****¿Por qué? ¿T-T-Tú si…? ****– **El caballero le dio una sonrisa comprensiva, ese enano era muy… **-**

**- ****Niñato… Pues… No. Todavía no. ****– **Se volvió a acercar al menor abrazándolo de nuevo **– ****Tú no contestaste.****–**

**- ****Tampoco. ****– **Un poco apenado. El mayor soltó una risita levemente que hizo que el menor arrugara el entrecejo **- ****¿Qué te causa tanta risa, Eh? Si tú tampoco haz besado. ****–**

**- ****Bueno… Te iba a proponer algo… ****- **Sentándose en el suelo, la curiosidad llenó inmensamente al peliazul menor, por lo que se acerco a el, sentándose frente a frente **–**

**- ****¡Dime, dime, dime, dime! ****– **Desesperadamente **–**

**- ****Bueno… ****- **Cerro los ojos aún con una sonrisa un tanto pervertida **–**

**- ****¡Ya dime! ****– **

**- ****Kaze-Chan… ****- **Lo tomo de la muñeca y lo acerco a el, quedando, de nuevo, a míseros centímetros de sus labios **- ****¿Quisieras que yo fuera tú primer beso…? ****–**

**- ****¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-QUÉ? ****– **Quiso separarse del mayor pero no pudo **–**

**- ****A mi me encantaría que tú fueras el mío… ****- **Ese comentario hizo que Kazemaru cayera al suelo más rojo que una manzana, ocultando su rostro con su mismo cabello **– ****Me encanta hacer eso… Ya veo lo que disfruta Fubu-Chan… ****- **Susurro y vio como el menor subía la mirada con una sonrisa **- ****¿N-Nani? ****–**

**- ****(***_**Combate fuego con fuego…**_***) No es mala idea… **_**Edo-Kun… **_**- **El mayor se sonrojo un poco por la manera en que el menor había recitado su nombre **–**

**- ****(***_**¡Contraataca!**_***) Bueno… ¿Qué esperamos? ****– **Unieron sus labios, al principio Kazemaru se reprimía mentalmente por haber incitado al mayor a hacer eso, pero luego lo olvido y le correspondió al mayor. Luego de que se les acabara el aire se separaron, Kazemaru con una expresión de molestia **- ****¿Qué pasa…? ****– **Un tanto desconcentrado y asustado que hubiera molestado al menor al besarlo **–**

**- ****Eres un mentiroso… ****- **Lo mira con curiosidad **– **

**- ****¿Porqué? ****–**

**- ****Dijiste que era tú primer beso… ****- **Apartando su mirada de la del delantero **–**

**- ****Lo era. ****–**El otro iba a rechistarle **– ****Los animalitos de felpa… ****- **Señala uno en su cama que se parece a Kazemaru **– ****Son muy buenos maestros. ****–**

**- ****¡¿Por qué tienes un muñeco mío? ****– **Sonrojado **–**

**- ****E-Es una historia muy larga… ****- **Tratando de restarle importancia **–**

**- ****No importa… Edo-Kun… Tenemos TODA la noche… ****- **Una mirada amenazadora, el sonido de sus nudillos crujiendo junto una sonrisa psicópata, hicieron que el mayor se estremeciera **–**

**- ****A-Ah… ¡Mira los fuegos artificiales! ****– **El menor se distrajo fácilmente, puesto que le encantaban los mil y un colores que se podían ver en el cielo cuando lanzaba los dichosos fuegos **– **

**- ****¡Waah! ****– **Viendo encantado todos los colores **–**

**- ****Por poco… ****- **Suspiro aliviado el mayor viendo con ternura como se emocionaba "su niño" **– ****(***_**¿Mio? Pronto…**_***)**

Que por mientras algunos se pasaban saliva y otros peleaban, Inazuma Japan iba llegando al campamento. Ya que gracias a una broma de Kogure, Hiroto se tuvo que quedar con "su peor enemigo", como le llamaba, Midorikawa.

**- ****¿Porqué demonios tengo YO que dormir en el piso? ****– **Con una mirada matadora dirigida para el Entrenador Kudou, llevaba puesta una pijama, bueno solo los pantalones de color negro con conitos de helado de color verde **–**

**- ****Ya Midorikawa, solo acuéstate en el **** suelo. ¡Y ya! ****– **Saliendo de la habitación dejando a un Hiroto rebosando de felicidad **–**

**- ****Vamos Mido-Chan, dormir en el suelo no es tan malo… ****- **Palpando la espalda del pobre chico, el llevaba una pijama roja con unos estampados de estrellitas **–**

**- ****¡Así! ¡Entonces tú duerme en el suelo! ****– **Con cascaditas en los ojos **–**

**- ****Tampoco lleguemos al extremo. ****–**

**- ****Ese Entrenador de cuarta… ¡¿Por qué el no te lleva a su habitación y el duerme en el suelo? ****– **Viendo como el pelirrojo se acostaba en su cama con una sonrisa **–**

**- ****Por que el esta con mi hermana… ****-**

**- ****Buen punto. ****–**

**- ****Buenas Noches Mido-Chan. ****– **Cerrando los ojos **–**

**- ****¡E-E-Espera Hiro-Chan! ¡¿Qué tal si lo negociamos? ****– **Con una sonrisa nerviosa **–**

**- ****Habla. ****– **Sentándose en la cama y dirigiendo su mirada al mediocampista **–**

**- ****Como tú no quieres dormir en el suelo y ni yo quiero dormir en el suelo… ¡¿Por qué no dormimos juntos? ****– **El piel pálida casi se atraganta con su saliva **–**

**- ****¡¿EL QUÉ? ****– **El otro chico puso carita de perrito perdido en la lluvia, Hiroto no se pudo negar, le hizo un espacio suspirando derrotado **–**

**- ****¡Gracias Hiro-Chan! ****– **Acostándose a su lado con una sonrisa, el otro estaba más rojo que no se que, tapándose con la manta la mitad de su cara, dejando ver solo sus ojos y un poquito de su sonrojo **– ****Hasta mañana, Mi querido Hiro-Chan… Te quiero… ****- **Ah Hiroto casi le da un paro cardiaco al escuchar al rubio-verdoso decir estas palabras **–**

**- ****¡¿Cómo dijiste? ****– **Se levanto exaltado pero vio que el otro ya se había "dormido" **– ****Idiota… ****- **Acostándose de nuevo **– ****Hasta… Mañana… ****-**

A la mañana siguiente Midorikawa dormía placidamente abrazado a lo que el creía una almohada… Pero esa "almohada" le despertó de un sonoro grito de su nombre…

**- ****¡MIDORIKAWA RYUUJI SUELTAME AHORA MISMO! ****– **El mencionado abrió los ojos pesadamente viendo como tenía abrazado a su escandaloso "amigo" **–**

**- ****Que eres ruidoso… ****- **Haciendo caso omiso a lo que el pelirrojo le había gritado, abrazándolo mucho más pegándolo a su cuerpo, mientras que el "Test de Papel" analizaba todo… Gracias a Kogure se quedo con Midorikawa, Midorikawa le rogó que si podía dormir en la cama, el acepta, Midorikawa le dice "mi querido Hiro-Chan, Te quiero", el le trata de reprochar pero aquel ya se había dormido, se duerme derrotado, despierta abrazando a Midorikawa y viceversa **–**

**- ****"Que eres ruidoso…" ¡Que eres sordo! ****– **Revolviéndose en los brazos del piel tostada **–**

**- ****Estate quieto Hiro-Chan. ¡Quiero dormir ya que tú, Señor Papel, no dejabas de gritar y te movías de un lado a otro! ****– **Tratando de calmar al pelirrojo **–**

**- ****¡Entonces hubieras dormido en el suelo! ****– **

**- ****La verdad… No me hubiera molestado dormir en el suelo… ****- **Soltando al pelirrojo y levantándose de la cama **–**

**- ****¿Y entonces, idiota? ****– **

**- ****Es que quería dormir contigo, Hiro-Chan… ****- **Pronunciando esto se adentro al baño cerrando la puerta **–**

**- ****¿Querías, que…? ****– **Tomando el mismo color que su cabello **– ****Mi… ¡Midorikawa eres un tonto pervertido! ****–**

Mientras que en los dormitorios del Knight of Air, un pequeño de cabello azulino se despertaba tallándose los ojos con la palma de la mano. Dio vuelta a su mirada dirigiéndola en donde se supone e iba a estar un chico mayor que el pronto la puerta se abrió dejando paso a un chico de su misma edad, cabello violeta-grisáceo (*Miren yo le veo el pelo de ese color ¿Bien? XDDD ¡Dejen mi miopía en paz! e-e Ok, ok no XD*), piel blanquecina.

**- ****Buenos días, Kaze-Chan… ****- **Entrando y cerrando la puerta **– **

**- ****Ah… Buenos días Fubuki-Kun… ****- **Un tanto decepcionado **–**

**- ****Si quieres saber donde esta… Solo asómate por la ventana, da justo frente al campo de entrenamiento… ****- **Acercándose al lugar que le indico **–**

**- A-Ah… Gracias… ****- **Acercándose también **–**

Afuera…

**- ****¡Excalibur! ****– **Hizo la técnica, la cual al parecer ganó más fuerza, a pesar de estar en el área de penales, metió gol. (*Recuérdese que esta técnica gana poder cuando esta más lejos… Cuanto más lejos mejor ;3*) **–**

**- ****Genial Edo-Kun… Estas muchísimo más emocionado de lo que imagine… ¿Se puede saber porqué? ****– **Picándolo con el codo **–**

**- ****No es lo que te imaginas pervertido… ****- **Dándole un porrazo leve **–**

**- ****Claro como no… ****- **Dirigiendo su mirada hacía la ventana en donde estaban los dos chicos **– ****Allí están… ****- **Levantando su mano y moviéndola de derecha a izquierda con una sonrisa **–**

**- ****Hai… ****- **Tan solo levantando levemente la mano con un sonrojo, lo cual noto el Entrenador Aron **–**

**- ****¿A quienes saludan, chicos? ****– **Acercándose a los dos y tratando de dirigir su mirada ah donde la tenían los chicos **–**

**- ****¡¿Nosotros? ****– **Exaltados abrazándose el uno con el otro **–**

**- ****¡A-A-A-Ah nadie E-Entrenador! ****– **Con una sonrisa nerviosa respondió el castaño **–**

**- ****¿Cómo? ****– **Tomando a Edgar de la coleta y a Owen de unos de los picos que sobresalían en su cabello **–**

**- ****¡Entrenador! ****– **Dijeron los dos al unísono tratándose de soltar, consiguiendo solo lastimarse ellos solos **–**

**- ****No los suelto hasta que me digan a quienes est… ****- **Le cayo un balón de lleno en la cara, todos los jugadores se quedaron de hielo, mientras que Owen y Edgar se imaginaban quien o quienes habían sido **–**

**- ****E… ¿Entrenador…? ****– **Preguntó con preocupación y con miedo Edgar **–**

**- ****¿Esta bien? ****– **Preguntó de igual manera Owen **–**

**- ****¡¿Quién fue el impertinente que lanzo ese balón? ****– **Gritó enojado el entrenador mientras que Edgar y Owen se volvían a abrazar **–**

**- ¡SE ENOJO! – **Gritaron todos los jugadores con miedo **–**

**- ****¡TODOS REGRESEN A SUS HABITACIONES, EL ENTRENAMIENTO SE TERMINA POR HOY! ****– **Todos corren a sus habitaciones **–**

En la habitación de Edgar…

**- ****Nos pasamos… ****- **Viendo al entrenador echando chispas **–**

**-****Naa… Se lo merecía… ****- **Con una sonrisa, a los pocos segundos aparecieron Edgar y Owen, todos agitados **–**

**- ****¡U-Ustedes…! ****–**

**- ****¿Nosotros? ****– **Como niños inocentes **–**

**- ****Vamos Fubu-Chan… ****- **Tomándolo de la mano **–**

**- ****Hasta luego Kaze-Chan, Edo-Kun… ****- **Siendo jalado por el otro hasta la otra habitación **–**

**- ****¿Tú…? ****–**

**- ****Si fuimos nosotros… Lo siento… ****- **Jugando con un mechoncito de cabello **–**

**- ****No me puedo enojar… De todas maneras gracias… Ya nos estábamos aburriendo…**** - **Sentándose en la cama y suspirando **–**

**- ****¿Pasa algo, Edo-Kun…? ****– **Sentándose a su lado **–**

**- ****Kaze-Chan… Te quería pedir algo… ****- **Un tanto sonrojado **–**

**- ****Dime… ****- **El mayor toma su mano y entrelazan sus dedos **–**

**- ****Kaze-Chan... Por favor... ¿Me podrías permitir ser tú Caballero...? ****– **El menor se sobresalta **–**

**- ****¿M-Mi...? ¿Caballero? P-Pero eso es... sig-significa que... ¡Tú serias mi...! ****– **Sonrojado **–**

**- ****Si… ****- **

**- ****Edo-Kun… Y-Yo…**** -**

**

* * *

**Suspendo D:

Kazemaru: Tú "suspenso" no mata ¬¬

Yukiko: TT_TT Recuérdamelo ingrato!

Espero les guste~~~ Tal vez y me vaya a tardar un poco con la conti de Maids y con el cap. 6 de este...

¡Pero juro que más tardar el Jueves! ;3


	6. Chapter 6

Tarde pero con conti XD

Yo se que tarde, y que conste que dije "jueves" pero no de que año e-e

Bien, bien no ¬¬

Espero les guste.

**AVISO: **

_Antepenúltimo capítulo._

_

* * *

_(1*): _**Tsundere**_ (ツンデレ?) es un término japonés referido a un estereotipo de personalidad, que describe una personalidad cerrada y combativa al principio, la cual luego, se vuelve modesta y amorosa. También se usa para describir una persona que tiene buenas intenciones, pero su actitud y acciones contradicen su verdadera naturaleza.

La palabra proviene de los _bishōjo games_, aunque ahora éste término forma parte del fenómeno de la cultura otaku, alcanzando otros medios como anime, manga, novelas, e incluso medios masivos de comunicación.

(2*): **Yandere** (ヤンデレ?) es un término Japonés para referirse a una personalidad que inicialmente es amorosa y gentil pero luego, por determinadas razones, se vuelve hostil, psicópata y físicamente violenta. _Yandere_ es la combinación de las palabras _yanderu_ (病んでる?), que significa "estar enferma", y _deredere_ (デレデレ?), que significa enamorada. Al igual que con el término _tsundere_, hay un sustantivo relacionado a esta palabra, una _yanderekko_ es una chica con personalidad _yandere_.

* * *

**Knight of Air…**

**Cap. 6**

_Hiroto Pov._

_Siempre me molestas, me haces enojar, sonrojar… Y sobre todo, amarte aún más. Midorikawa, me harías muy feliz al corresponder mis sentimientos, o tal vez lo haces, pero el amor me ciega y no lo puedo ver… ¿Verdad?_

_Fin Hiroto Pov._

**- Y-Yo… Claro, que… Si… - **Respondió el menor inaudiblemente.

**- ¿Eh? – **"No lo había escuchado" bueno, la verdad es que si le escucho pero le quería escuchar decirlo de nuevo.

**-** **Que… Si. – **Subió su mirada todo sonrojado.

**- Gracias… - **Abrazándolo.

**- H-Hm. – **Se deja.

**-** **Te agradezco eternamente, mi pequeño ex-atleta… - **Kazemaru se separo de el con una ceja alzada **- ¿Q-Qué pasa?**

**- ¿Cómo sabes que fui un atleta? – **Edgar sonrió nervioso.

**- ¡Owen me lo dijo! – **Con sus brazos detrás de su cuello.

**- Aja, si como que no. – **Gateó hasta debajo de la cama, se sorprendió por lo que encontró **- ¡E-Esta es la ropa interior que buscaba hace un mes! Y culpe a Kogure-Kun de esto… **

**- S-Sobre eso… - **Nerviosamente dando vuelta de un lado a otro.

**- ¡Y mis gomas para el cabello! Por estas culpe a Mido-Chan y a Fubuki-Kun. – **Sacando dichos objetos y saliendo de debajo de la cama.

**- Esto… **

**- Luego voy a arreglarlo. – **Abrazándole tiernamente, Edgar le correspondió.

**- Tsundere… **(1*)** – **Susurró divertido el mayor, para luego sentir un golpe en su estómago.

**- Yo no soy tsundere… - **Sonríe.

**- Como digas Kaze-Chan… - **Con la mano en su estómago y con la alrededor del cuello del menor.

Mientras que el par de peli-azules disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, Fubuki y Owen estaban en su habitación con Fubuki revisando las mil y un fotografías que le mostraba el peli-castaño.

**- Edo-Kun se parece bastante a Kaze-Chan cuando pequeño… - **Pasándole una fotografía del mencionado.

**- A que si… - **Tomando la foto **– Si se la muestro. Edo-Kun se desangrara. – **Con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**- Das miedo a veces Owen-Kun. – **Con una gotita.

**- Lo se. – **Sonríe ampliamente.

**- Hehehe…**

**- Fubuki-Kun. – **El mencionado voltea **- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio? **

**- ¡¿Qué? – **Sonrojado.

**- Si. – **Tan fresco como una lechuga.

**- ¡N-No pidas algo así t-tan frescamente! **

**- Lo siento, lo siento. – **Le palpa levemente la mejilla al menor.

**- Bueno… Sobre eso… Amhh… ¡S-S…! – **La puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver al entrenador. Los dos menores se apresuraron, siendo el más pequeño escondiéndose debajo de la cama y Owen sentándose sobre esta tomando una revista.

**-** **¡E-Entrenador Aron! ¿S-S-Se le ofrece algo? – **Nervioso con una revista al revés.

**-** **Revisión de habitación. – **Secamente. Owen quedo de piedra.

**-** **¡-P-Primero a Edo-Kun! – **Tratando de ganar tiempo gritando para avisarle al peli-azul de la amenaza **- ¡Hágale la revisión primero a Edo-Kun por favor!**

**- ¿Por qué? **

**- S-Su… ¡Su nombre empieza con ****E**** y el mió con ****O** (*1)**! ¡Orden alfabético! – **Ok, excusa tonta.

**- Esta bien… - **Viéndolo sospechoso, salió de su habitación y fue a la del delantero nº 10.

**- Cerca… - **Cierra la puerta **- ¿Fubuki-Kun? – **El mencionado sale de debajo de la cama con un millón de telarañas en la cara **- ¡A-Ah! – **Va y le ayuda a salir y a quitarle las telarañas **– De nuevo reprobare con lo de la limpieza… ¿Estas bien? **

**- Si… - **Sonríe.

**- Sobre lo que di- - **Fubuki le interrumpe poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios.

**- Si. **

Los ojos de Owen demostraban pura ilusión y felicidad, mientras que gracias a la advertencia del peli-castaño, Valtinas logró esconder a Ichirouta donde el entrenador nunca lo encontraría. Unas cuantas tablas sueltas en el piso, el cual usaba como refugio contra Owen.

**- Edgar. Revisión de habitación. – **El entrenador abrió la puerta y se encontró al delantero viendo por la ventana el paisaje. Se volteó al escuchar la voz del Señor Aron.

**-** **Esta bien entrenador. **

El entrenador revisó toda la habitación, como siempre, limpia y ordenada. A diferencia del otro delantero. Estaba a punto de irse cuando noto las tablas en el piso.

**- ¿Y eso? – **Curioso se iba a acerca pero Edgar se lo impidió.

**-** **¡L-Luego lo arreglo junto con Owen! ¡Señor! – **Sacándolo **- ¡Adiós! **

**- Que raros están estos chicos… - **Va a la habitación de Owen **– Bien, vengo a la revisión. – **Ve una pila de ropa en un rincón, frituras en el piso, comida rancia, entre otras cosas **– C-Creo que será para otro día Philip… - **Sale rápidamente.

**-** **Siempre funciona. – **Con una sonrisa victoriosa Fubuki sale de la pila de ropa.

**- Que manera de tratar a un novio… - **Susurró un poco molesto quitándose calcetines de encima.

**-** **Lo siento Asesino de Osos. – **Fubuki queda helado.

**-** **¡¿C-Cómo…? **

**- Estuve investigando un poco de ti, luego de que nos dieran la información. – **Se encoje de hombros.

**-** **¡Q-Queda prohibido el que me llames así! – **Sonrojado.

**-** **¿Por qué? Es divertido ver como te pones. – **Fubuki le asesto un "suave" golpe en la espalda. Owen tose fuertemente **- ¡Casi y que me sacas los pulmones! **

**- Si me sigues llamando "Asesino de Osos", cambiare y seré "Asesino de Owens" – **Le amenazo, para luego sonreír.

**- No se si serías Yandere **(2*)** o Tsundere… - **Fubuki le iba a golpear de nuevo **- ¡Lo siento! ¡No me mates! **

**- Tonto. – **Se acerca y le da un abrazo.

Dejando a los Knights of Queen, pasamos con dos personas del Inazuma Japan más bien con un chico de cabellos rojizos y otro de cabellos verdes, de nuevo, les toco dormir juntos.

**- ¡Entrenador! ¡¿Entonces por qué no arregla el bendito piso, la tonta ventana y la cama de Hiroto? ¡En vez de pasar todo el día con la Entrenadora Hitomiko o con Fudou! – **Midorikawa histérico, algo normal.

**-** **SOLO DUÉRMETE MIDORIKAWA. – **Se va con un sonrojo notorio.

**-** **¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo? – **El peli-rojo abrazado una almohada sentado en la cama.

**- Me encanta molestarlo con el tema de Hitomiko y Fudou. – **Se encoje de hombros y se acuesta a la par de Hiroto.

**-** **¿E-Eh? **

**- Si me dejas dormir, de nuevo, contigo… No me comeré tu desayuno si llegas tarde. – **Tentador.

**- Buenas noches. – **Fue lo único que pronunció el nº 18 haciéndole más espacio al peli-verde, dándole la espalda.

**-** **Buenas noches. – **Abrazándole por detrás, Hiroto estaba por rechistar, pero algo en su interior se lo impidió así que disfruto del calor adicional que le proporcionaba Ryuji.

**- (***_**¡Hiroto! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Apártalo! ¡Dale una patada al suelo! Quedarse sin desayuno por unos días no están malo… Pero, por alguna razón extraña, me agrada su compañía…**_***) – **Con ese último pensamiento, Kiyama cerró los ojos y cayó rendido ante Morfeo muy rápidamente.

El primero en abrir los ojos fue Hiroto, que esperaba que Midorikawa le estuviera abrazando por la espalda (como habían quedado anteriormente) pero no, ahora el era quien el abraza, de frente, la respiración del oji-negro golpeaba y se mezclaba con la propia. Hiroto tomo prestado un poco del color de su cabello para pasarlo sobre sus mejillas.

**- (***_**Muy bien, no caigas en pánico, ¿Dedo de gritarle, golpearle, lanzarle por la ventana, besarle…? ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Besarle?**_***) – **Sus labios estaban demasiado cerca de los del otro, cuando recayó en si mismo ya tenía sus labios presionados contra los del otro. Se separo de el, removiéndose haciendo que Midorikawa cayera de la cama.

**-** **¡Oye! ¡Hiro-Chan! Esos no son unos buenos días… - **Con la mano en la cabeza.

**- ¡S-Si buenos d-días! – **Rojo.

**- ¿Te pasa algo? – **Hiroto niega rápidamente **– Bueno, no me gusto el buenos días en el suelo, pero si el buenos días con tus labios sobre los míos. – **Frescamente, pasando una toalla alrededor de su cuello, Hiroto se desplomo en la cama.

**- ¿Q-Qué…? **

**- Eres tan lindo Hiro-Chan, por eso te quiero tanto… - **Dejando, de nuevo, a Hiroto prendido en sonrojo se adentro en el baño, cerrando la puerta, la cual segundos después empezó a ser golpeada por el peli-rojo.

**-** **¡Pervertido!**

**- ¿Yo? Oh si… Fui yo el que beso a su **_**compañero**_** mientras dormía, ¿Verdad? – **Hiroto se tiró a la cama tapando su rostro enrojecido con su almohada.

Algo que tenían en común las tres parejas, eran el amor que sentían hacía el otro. Por fin llego el partido contra Inglaterra.

**- No crean que por lo que paso los dejaremos ganar… - **Les advirtió con una sonrisa autosuficiente Kazemaru, el cual fue seleccionado para jugar ese día.

**- Den su mejor esfuerzo, Edo-Kun, Owen-Kun… - **Les animo Fubuki sonriendo.

**- Claro. Cuando el FFI termine, les iremos a visitar a Japón… - **Owen revolviendo los cabellos de los dos menores.

**- El partido comenzara… Suerte Kaze-Chan. – **Edgar acomodaba su banda de capitán cuando sintió unos brazos sobre sus hombros y unos labios intentando rozarse con los suyos.

Owen y Fubuki sonrieron con ternura al ver eso. Los cuatro de separaron y regresaron, cada quien, con su equipo. Luego de unos agotadores 90 minutos, terminó el partido, dando la victoria a Japón con un 2-3. Knight of Queen estaba destrozado, habían perdido, aunque algo alegraba en el fondo a los dos delanteros. Todo lo que había pasado… Edgar se había convertido en el "caballero" de Kazemaru, como siempre lo había soñado, mientras que Owen, al tratar de ser Cupido, ignoraba sus sentimientos hacía Shirou. Por fin regresaron al campamento de Inazuma Japan, en dos días más partirían rumbo a Argentina para enfrentarse al equipo nacional de allí, el G EMPIRE. Midorikawa y Hiroto compartían ahora habitación, hasta que se supo la realidad, quien destrozo la habitación de Hiroto no fue Kogure, si no. Kazemaru y Fubuki. Por una parte les agradeció pero por otra les gritó demasiado. Destino llegado, Argentina, faltaban 5 días para su partido con G EMPIRE, por mientras todos estaban en sus habitaciones, Kazemaru y Fubuki aburridos pasando el rato pensando en sus personas amadas, en el que podrían estar haciendo… El volver a verles muy pronto…

**- (***_**Edo-Kun no me olvides… Tú eres mi caballero...**_***) – **El peli-azul lanzó un largo suspiro, Fubuki lo noto y se le tiro encima.

**-** **¡Remedo de emo, vamos anímate! – **Empezaron con sus múltiples peleas **- ¡E-Espera! ¡Tal vez Edo-Kun entre por la puerta y me mate por estar lastimando a su "protegido"! – **Riendo al ver como logro que Kazemaru prendiera en sonrojo.

**- ¡C-Cállate! – **Jalándole los cabellos, empezó a sonar el ringtones del teléfono de Fubuki, Kazemaru hizo ademán de bailar el "caramelldansen" bajó la mirada divertida de Fubuki que contestaba.

**- Jajaja, ¿Moshi, moshi? **

**- **_**¡Fubuki-Kun! ¡Somos nosotros! **_**– **Instantáneamente al platinado se le formo una sonrisa tierna en los labios, Kazemaru se quedo un poco confundido por tal reacción.

**- Owen-Kun, Edo-Kun… - **Kazemaru sintió su corazón latir rápidamente e inundarse de una incontenible alegria.

* * *

(*1): _No se si realmente sea así... No importa XD_

_

* * *

_Acepto tomatazos, insultos, criticas constructivas, criticas~criticas, consejos, sube-moral XD

Espero me perdonen el retraso, pero tenía que estar totalmente concentrada en la escuela, no menos del martes me dejan una tarea de Sociales, luego el miércoles, Ciencias, la tabla periódica (Desde el elemento 1 al 59 ;3), jueves sin clases pero mis padres aquí, viernes con un drama de Inglés y revisión de cuadernos, hoy con examen para mañana de Inglés. X.x

Creo que usare el auto-castigo de Lau~Sempai, cada que les deba conti, me castigare escribiendo 100... Que sean 200 palabras más X3

_Que lo disfruten..._

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS~**


	7. Chapter 7  End

Quemándome en leña verde están aquí para que terminara por fin el fic (Wow, rima XD)

Aquí está el finale~ Espero les guste, creo que force demasiado el cerebro!

Y más que otro fic emo no me ha dejado dormir en toda la santísima noche ¬¬

Bueno sin más~

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_INAZUMA ELEVEN no me pertenece, pertenece a Level-5_

_

* * *

_

**Knight of Air.**

**Cap. 7 – Final.**

_Todos pov._

_Así que… Proteger mutuamente este amor, que a los ojos de cualquiera sería completamente enfermo y raro. Sin importar la opinión de los demás, sin importar nada más que nosotros juntos… Hacer este amor florecer y cuidar de el hasta el día en que perezca._

_Fin todos pov._

**- **_**Les llamábamos para desearles suerte en su partido con Argentina. ¡G Empire es un equipo duro de vencer!**_** – **Sonaba alegre la voz de Owen.

**- Gracias Owen-Kun. – **Agradeció Fubuki.

**- **_**¡Owen dame ya el teléfono! **_**– **Sonaba la voz de Edgar, molesto.

**- **_**¡Edo-Kun espera!**_** – **Los menores escucharon un gran estruendo. Por último la voz de Edgar.

**- **_**Fubu-Chan, Owen luego te llamara. ¿Puedo hablar con…? – **_Fubuki le interrumpe.

**- Con tu uke novio. Lo se. **

**- ¡SHIROU FUBUKI! – **Le gritó Kazemaru sonrojado.

**- Ya, ya. Me salgo. – **Dicho y hecho, el platinado salió de la habitación.

La voz de Kazemaru sonaba muy nerviosa, respiro hondo, y logro articular palabra.

**- ¿H-Hola? **

**- **_**Kaze-Chan. **_**– **La ronca y suave voz de Edgar respondió.

**- E-Edo-Kun… - **Inconscientemente las lágrimas de Kazemaru empezaron a brotar.

**- **_**Espero pronto volver a verte. Y… ¿Estás llorando? **_**– **Kazemaru se quedo un poco sorprendido pero cerró los ojos.

**- Lo siento. **

Siguieron hablando de cosas triviales, a la hora y media cortaron, Fubuki estaba aburrido, y deseando tirarse de un noveno piso; sin embargo Kazemaru estaba que saltaba de la alegría. Mientras que en el campo de entrenamiento solamente se encontraban Hiroto y Midorikawa, platicando al pie de la sombra de un árbol.

**- Hiro-Chan… - **La voz de Midorikawa sonaba nerviosa.

**- ¿Qué pasa? – **Sus esmeraldas ojos se situaron en los oscuros de Ryuuji.

**- Verás… - **Toma aire **– Si no te haz dado cuenta. Me gustas.**

**- Ya se me… Hacía raro el porque de tus acciones… **

**- Y yo se algo.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Yo te gusto a ti. ¿Verdad? – **Hiroto tomo el color de su cabello.

**- ¡¿C-Cómo? – **El peli-verde asiente.

**- ¿Porqué más me besaste? – **Entrelazando sus tostados dedos con los pálidos de Hiroto.

**- B-Bueno… - **No tenía una respuesta clara.

**- Lo sabía. Ahora tengo que vengarme. **

**- ¿V-Vengarte? – **Un tanto asustado. Midorikawa sonrió, y se acerca peligrosamente a los labios de Hiroto.

**- Regresar el beso que me diste. – **Diciendo esto último beso al peli-rojo acallando sus palabras de protesta. Poco a poco Kiyama se rindió y empezó a corresponderle.

Fubuki desde hace unas horas estaba hablando con Owen, Kazemaru se sentó en su escritorio para terminar de escribir la carta en respuesta a la de Miyasaka. Cuando hubo terminado salió para ir a dejarla al buzón que estaba en la entrada del campamento. Regresando se encontró con una silueta conocida.

**- ¿Fuyuka? – **Un poco descolocado.

**- Si, Kazemaru-San. Mi padre a dicho que a más tardar mañana, tú tendrás que partir de regreso a Japón. – **Kazemaru quedó de piedra.

**- ¡¿EL QUÉ? – **Fuyuka sonríe **- ¡Nada de eso! ¡ENTRENADOR KUDOU! – **Corre hacía el edificio.

**-** **¡Espera, el está ocupado! – **Eso no estaba en sus planes, si Kazemaru le hacía mención a su padre, ella estaba frita.

Kazemaru llegó a la oficina del entrenador, tocando desesperadamente la puerta hasta que esté abrió.

**- ¿Qué quieres Kazemaru? – **Restregando su ojo.

**-** **¡¿Cómo que me tengo que ir mañana a Japón? – **Kudou se sorprende.

**-** **¿Qué? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?**

**- Su hija. Fuyuka me lo acaba de decir. – **Como por arte de magia venía apareciendo la susodicha.

**-** **¡Padre! **

**- Fuyuka. Mañana hablaremos seriamente de esto. Kazemaru, tú no tienes que ir a ningún lado. ¿Bien? Váyanse a dormir.**

**- Son las 4 de la tarde. Ah… Hola Entrenadora Hitomiko. – **Saludo Kazemaru, Kudou cerró rápidamente la puerta.

**- Kazemaru-San lo siento… - **Ichirouta ignoro las palabras de la peli-morada, encaminándose hacía su habitación. Al llegar encontró que Fubuki todavía no colgaba.

**- … Eh… Bueno, voy a ignorar que haz estado hablado por casi 5 horas. – **Acostándose en su cama y enfocando su mirada en el techo.

**- Ya, entonces si. Adiós Owen-Kun… - **Por fin cuelga - **¿Qué te pasa?**

**- Fuyuka me acaba de jugar una sucia broma, pero no le salio como esperaba. – **Sonríe.

**- Genial, yo tengo una buena noticia.**

**- Dime entonces.**

**- El partido de Owen-Kun y Edgar-Kun es contra The Unicorns **(*1) **dentro de tres días, entonces ellos podrían venir a ver nuestro partido. – **Muy feliz.

**- ¿De verdad? ¡Si! **

Día del partido de Inazuma Japan contra Argentina G Empire. Pero surgió un enorme inconveniente. Endou, Kidou, Sakuma y Fudou no estaban, y ya faltaba menos de 10 minutos para comenzar el partido, sin ninguna otra alternativa, Kazemaru sería el capitán en ese partido, sus nervios empezaban a quemar su interior pensando en que si haría un buen papel como capitán, si ganarían, si al menos pasaban al siguiente partido. Hiroto asumió el papel de estratega por tanto al igual que el peli-azul, se encontraba hecho un manojo de nervios aunque lo disimulaba.

Luego de agotantes 90 minutos de juego todo terminó en una derrota para Inazuma Japan, viéndose perdiendo 2-1 a favor de G Empire. Kazemaru y Hiroto pensaban que todo era culpa de ellos, pero gracias a sus amigos vieron que no fue culpa de nadie, que solamente era una derrota. En los vestidores, los últimos que quedaban eran el delantero nº 9 del equipo y el defensa y mediocampista nº 2 del equipo vieron dos siluetas acercarse, la más alta tomando al peli-azul por la cintura y la otra abrazando por el cuello a Fubuki.

**- Lamentamos que hayan perdido. – **Susurró Edgar al oído de Kazemaru, haciéndolo teñir de rojo.

**-** **Lo que importa es que dieron todo lo que tienen… - **Les subió el animo el castaño.

**-** **Hai. – **Contestaron los menores con una sonrisa agotadora.

**-** **¿Les parece una cena de consuelo? – **Les propusieron los dos mayores con una sonrisa, los menores tan solo asintieron.

Los cuatro chicos fueron a cenar, pidiendo la terraza pues ya era de noche, y así contemplarían las hermosas estrellas. Edgar y Kazemaru en una mesa, a un extremo de la terraza y Owen y Fubuki en otra mesa al otro extremo.

**- ¿Y a ustedes como les fue contra The Unicorns? – **Preguntó Kazemaru.

**-** **Quedamos en empate. 3-3 – **Recordando lo estresante que era meter un gol y que a minuto y medio empataran.

**-** **Ah… Nuestro siguiente partido es contra ellos. **

**- Nosotros jugaremos contra Italia. – **Recordando los "ánimos" de su Entrenador Aron.

**-** **Se que ganarán. – **En menos de un segundo Edgar beso en la comisura de los labios a Kazemaru, este se separo sonrojado. **- ¡¿N-Nani?**

**- Sabía que te pondrías así… - **Kazemaru hace cara de puchero.

**- N-No vuelvas a sorprenderme así. – **Sin hacer caso a sus palabras Edgar volvió a besarle, este, sin oponer resistencia, empezó a corresponderle.

Mientras que en la otra mesa.

**- Kaze-Chan estaba muy desesperado por estar con Edo-Kun… - **Shirou sonrió burlonamente al ver como el peli-azul correspondía al dulce beso de Edgar.

**-** **¿Sabes Fubu-Chan? – **El menor voltea a verle **– El no es el único que extrañaba a su novio. – **Sonríe de medio lado, haciendo a Fubuki sonrojar.

**-** **A-Ah… **

Sus labios estaban por unirse, cuando se asustaron por los ruidos de los fuegos artificiales empezaron a estrellarse en el cielo, se vieron y sonrieron, ahora uniendo sus labios.

En el campamento de Inazuma Japan Hiroto se encontraba en el techo del edificio viendo las mil y un estrellas en el cielo, pronto sintió un suave abrazo tras de si. Por el aroma supo justo de quien se trataba.

**- Mido… **

**- ¡Yo! – **Se sentó a su lado. **– No me digas que sigues sintiendo que fue tu culpa el perder. **

**- Eh… ¿No? – **Sus mejillas empezaron a ser jaladas por el peli-verde **– ¡Suelta! ¡Suelta! – **Ryuuji le soltó, viendo como las pálidas mejillas del oji-verde empezaban a tonarse rosadas. **– Eres un… ¡Ah! Duele… - **Como niño pequeño empezaba a restregar sus manos en sus mejillas tratando de hacer el leve dolor que sentía desapareciera.

**-** **Lo siento, lo siento. Pero ya deja de sentirte culpable. – **Jugando con los mechones que salían del cabello de Hiroto.

**-** **¡Tú ya deja de molestarme! – **Jalando la coleta de Midorikawa.

De un movimiento calculado por el mediocampista logro unir sus labios, siendo testigos de su amor solamente las estrellas.

Puede ser que hayan perdido ese partido pero no había nada que lamentar, esa derrota conllevo a las tres parejas, (mejor dicho a los ukes) a un muy buen "regalo de consuelo" por parte de los semes. Los fuegos artificiales dejaron de iluminar el cielo, o eso es lo que creían ellos, ya que el último y el mejor fuego artificial estalló contra el cielo, lanzando millones de colores, en su mayoría de colores rojo y amarillo. Las parejas de la terraza estaban admirando todo eso, esperando el terminar del FFI, para poder verse con total libertad y no solo en las pocas "ocasiones"

**- Edo-Kun. – **El mayor dirige su mirada a el **– Te… - **Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

**- Te quiero. – **Kazemaru casi se cae de su silla, ¡Le había quitado las palabras de la boca y se atrevía a decirlas con total naturalidad como tomarse un vaso con agua en un día caluroso!

**-** **Eso lo quería decir yo… - **Reprocho el menor con una cara de puchero y levemente sonrojado.

**-** **Ahora puedes decirlo. – **Besando su frente.

**-** **T-Te quiero. – **Girando su vista a otra parte que no fuera en donde estaba su novio, este tan solo sonrío con ternura.

**-** **Ne, ne. Owen-Kun. – **Le llamó el platinado. El castaño giro su cara para encontrarse con un pastel que le embarro toda la boca, Shirou empezó a reír. **- ¡Jajaja! ¡L-Lo siento! – **Llevando sus manos a su estómago.

**- No fue divertido. ¡Fue malvado! – **Tomando una servilleta a punto de limpiar su boca, su mano fue detenida por la del menor. **- ¿Qué pasa?**

**- ¡Yo! – **Fubuki hizo algo que Owen nunca espero de su "inocente" uke. Lamió sus labios embarrados de pastel, cuando hubo terminado sonrió como si fuera la cosa más natural y normal del planeta, Owen estaba prendido en rojo carmesí.

**-** **Tú si engañas con ese aire inocente… - **Girando su vista a otra parte. Fubuki tan solo volvió a reír mientras abrazaba a su novio por el cuello. Paró de reír para acercarse a su oído.

**-** **Y eso es poco. – **Owen empezó a maquinar cosas de doble sentido en esas palabras y lo demostraba el hilo de sangre que bajaba por su nariz.

Definitivamente esas tres parejas debían de aprovechar cada minuto que estuviesen junto al otro, aprender de ellos y por sobre todo, evitar el enojo de un uke.

* * *

(*1): _Realmente ignoro si es verdad que su partido fue con ellos o que xD_

¡Finito!

Espero les haya gustado~ *w*


End file.
